The Subjugation Of Mozenrath
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: As a part of Aladdin's past is reveiled, a pair becomes closer. CHAPTER 15 UP!
1. Decision

(Disclaimer: Ladies and gentleman of the Fanfiction world…wear sunscreen. ; ) I feel it is my duty to remind you that this is a work of fiction. While some are offended and insulted by the contents of this work and others like it, many are intrigued and outright giddy that such stories exist. But to be honest folks that's all this is, a story, an idea, an excuse to stay up till 3 a.m. writing because your bored shitless. It is meant to be enjoyed, laughed at, and if you get that churning feeling in your gut good for you. But if you know your not going to like a sexually based fic, just don't read it. It's that simple. I have other works with no sexuality in them what so ever, go amuse yourself with them. I'd much rather you did. But I refuse to apologies for something that I created in my warped imagination. Flame me if you want, it's not like it'll stop me. But to those out there who are as freaky as I am, read and enjoy. )

The answer was a resounding no.

The Getzistan ambassador spoke to a generally approving audience, with his paunch hanging well over the top of his pants and the many golden decorations about his neck and arms, he cut a striking, (and respectable) figure in the palace halls. Ignoring the fact that this was not his palace, he seemed to act like it was.

Jasmine shook her head and tapped a finger on the table. "But surely in light of his many deeds around the desert this matter is worthy of more discussion before you make hasty statements."

Another ambassador from a lesser known province stood, taking time to curl an oily finger around his mustache. "We have taken your husbands actions into deep consideration before approaching you. We are grateful for Aladdin's heroic exploits, indeed we support your marriage and your decision to instate him permanently in the palace." Some of the others gathered nodded, albeit grudgingly. "But the facts remain the same. Aladdin was, is , and will always been a street rat. It is simply unacceptable to place a man with no experience in politics, economics, warfare…" he threw his hands in the air. "He is a great hero, but he has no knowledge of the ways of trade and commerce. These are needed to hold a stable kingdom."

"And what of his Eastern trades, he brought back imported silks and spices for prices that barely scraped our treasuries. He's fostered relationships with kingdoms that have been strictly insular for decades." Jasmine was fighting desperately for her love, but after a solid week of crossfire she was running out of options. "If it weren't for him we would have no secure passage with Quirkistan or Odiferous, no to mention his securing of the trade routs through the West."

"Once again, all due to his heroics." The paunchy man yelled again. "He swoops in, battles the monster, saves the kingdom, they are instantly grateful and of course show a certain biased when he makes requests on Agrabah's behalf."

One who hadn't spoken, a tall, lanky fellow of dark complexion rose and added his objection. "Not every kingdom has a monster to be destroyed. In fact, there are rumors that the plethora of creatures and Aladdin's 'coincidental' appearance are linked."

Jasmine snapped her head around, casting a dark glare few had ever seen. "Are you suggesting that Agrabah is sabotaging other kingdoms in favor of a better business?"

"_**I** _am not making the suggestion, none the less, it has been made." He said smoothly. "After all you do have a Genie in your companionship and such a thing would not be a difficult task fro one so powerful to…"

Jasmine slammed her hands down on the wood, standing to face them all. Automatically they all stood, following protocol for royalty. It was hard for her to look intimidating to a room full of men, most of which towered over her by at least six inches, but she accomplished it well. "I have had enough. I chose Aladdin because I fell in love with him, I will always be in love with him. He has been undergoing classes every day since my father became ill in order to become more accepted by our 'high and mighty' society. He may not be ready to ascend the throne yet but the day is not far off gentlemen. I am the Sultana, and he will be my Sultan."

The ambassadors looked gravely at one another. "Than this is war."

Jasmine covered her shock by raising an eyebrow. "War. Isn't that jumping the boat just a bit easily?"

One by one they all shook their heads. "If you are too infatuated with this young urchin to give your duties proper attention, then you are no longer fit to rule this kingdom. Agrabah is a center of commerce for the Kingdom of the Seven deserts, should it fall into disarray, we would lose not only profit but security as well." He was referring to Agrabah's position by the sea, securing the deserts from invasion on one side.

"Perhaps…" One of them interrupted. "Perhaps we can see how Aladdin has progressed. If he could prove himself a ruler of substance, versed in all necessities, we could see him as a member of your council or another position. Your father did intend to have him stated as Royal Vasir did he not?"

"He did." Jasmine bit her lip, Aladdin was progressing quickly, in fact he seemed to have a knack for politics once he learned to suppress his careless commentary towards bluebloods. But he was still not ready to prove these skills. Besides, there was still other things to consider.

"Perhaps we need not let this end in bloodshed." The commenter smiled. "If you and your spouse could prove that he is fully capable of holding the throne both in economics and in times of crisis, we could reconvene and see how best to solve this problem. There is an old law that says something to this effect."

"I remember." Jasmine whispered. It was a law that went back to the founding of the seven deserts, in order to see that society remained on the whole unchanged. In the system of monarchy, something as common place as a coup could destroy a city, and begin as isolated as they were in the middle of the desert, every city had to depend on one another for survival. The fall of one could destroy them all.

"The law states that in the case of one of unacceptable lineage, that is to say…untraceable linage, is to place him or herself on the throne, the Seven Desert rulers shall find him acceptable only if he is to remove and control an element which could be deemed dangerous to our survival."

"Destroy an enemy war fleet, dispatch an evil tyrant…" The dark ambassador waved his hand. "Any of these are acceptable. His current acts of heroism do not count, they were a danger to one city or another, but not a danger to the Seven Deserts."

"I understand." Jasmine rubbed her head and thought for a moment. "Gentleman, I ask you to hold your call of war for one month. If within this time Aladdin and I can not produce sufficient proof of our firm and capable hold over Agrabah and it's resources…" she sighed. "I will abdicate the throne and present it to one who will rule it better."

It was obvious the statement came as a shock, but the men bowed their heads and accepted it as an official decree. She was after all brought up with the ideas of a true Sultana. The kingdom and it's people always came first. The very essence of keeping a kingdom flowing was in the happiness and contentment of it's populace. If her being on the throne would cause such strife, it was not worth the sacrifice to allow it. Jasmine was a true Queen, no matter what else could be said of her.

The nobles and emissaries left the council room and Jasmine discarded her showy mantle, hurrying off to find Aladdin. She discovered him in the library, thumbing through book after book of Agrabah's laws and history with obvious enjoyment. She smiled, he was so handsome in regal attire, cream colored pantaloons with a deep blue top trimmed in gold. He wore a medallion around his neck, showing that he was soon to take the throne if the Sultan died, something that was no far off. Jasmine's father was of quickly deteriorating health and confined to his bedchambers. All duties had been turned over to Jasmine's capable hands.

Aladdin noticed his wife and smiled. "Come over here." He said, pointing to a dusty tomb of knowledge. "Did you know that if in the case if livestock the party of the second part and the part of the third part do not agree, the party of the first part has right to seize all animals in half of the fields?"

She chuckled. "That was back when most of Agrabah's farms were worked by serfs or conquered peoples. It was the royalties was of making such fights didn't break out amongst oppositions that could fuel rebellion." Jasmine leaned into him, taking comfort from his warm arms. "Aladdin…"

"It didn't go well did it?" he whispered and tried to shrug it off. "Aw Jasmine who cares about some stupid old fogies. I don't need the throne, just you."

"Yes but there are other things to consider. There are traditions that as far as the Seven Deserts are concerned they may as well be divine law. And while you don't need the throne, what of our children. The linage of my father has ruled Agrabah for nearly four hundred years, an unbroken line of success from father to son. If you are not recognized as Sultan, our children will be nothing better than bastards, ignored by the Seven Deserts and Allah forbid we come to an early grave, they will be ineligible to have the throne. They aren't at all happy with a woman having hold on the throne, but they are willing to allow that rather than have a street rat there. No to mention a few other unacceptable things we've been taking for granted."

Aladdin raised a brow. "Like what?"

"For one thing you don't have a harem." Jasmine sighed. "I mean father had one even when he was with mother. Not so much for the sex as much as the status it brought."

"Okay fine we'll get a harem." Aladdin put down the book. "If that's all it's gonna take…"

"It's more than that. They aren't convinced you have the… aim to be a leader." She held him tight. "Part of ruling a country is doing so with one hand as soft as silk, and the other hard as iron. We have to prove to them you can show control as well as care."

"If it's control they want they should watch our bedroom activities." He brought her closer, running his lips over her ear. "I bought a lovely pair of restraints yesterday, maybe you'd like to go upstairs and slip into them."

A shiver ran up Jasmine's spine. "Mmmm. Sounds lovely." She rolled her neck around for him to nibble on. Suddenly an idea hit here…she grinned, almost evilly and turned around to face Aladdin. "I think…I may have an idea how to kill two birds with one stone."


	2. Incarceration

2 days later…

The elite guard struggled with a man covered in chains. He was putting up quite a fight considering his only real weapon was no longer at his disposal. He did everything to make his trip to the throne room an inconvenient one, from cursing at the guards to letting his legs go limp so they had to carry him. The guards restricted themselves from putting a fist in his gut to make him more cooperative. They had done their job, capturing him unharmed. The doors to the throne room opened wide and they dragged him in, throwing him at the feet of the ruling majesty and forcing him to bow.

"Mozenrath, Sorcerer of the Black Sands."

Mozenrath looked up in disgust at the two faces looking down at him. Jasmine sat in the elephant throne, looking formidable in her royal white and gold finery and holding herself with an air of authority. To her right was her heroic boyfriend, looking just as surprisingly impressive, though it was obvious he had no real power here. Mozenrath forced himself to stand, throwing off his captors if not his actual shackles and face them. "You really are getting ballsy hero." He snarled. "Charging into my lands with hired thugs to try and bring me…"

Jasmine didn't wait for him to finish. "Mozenrath you are charged with crimes against the royal family of Agrabah, as well as crimes against it's people. How do you plead?"

The sorcerer raised his eyebrow, unabashed at her brashness. "As if you need to ask." He nearly chortled. "So that's what this is all about? Your daddy is on his death bed and you feel a need to assert your authority on the throne." Suddenly feeling as if he had a grasp on the situation, Mozenrath laughed coldly. "So I'm to find myself on the tender mercies of the little princess and her do-gooder boyfriend…or is it husband now?" He didn't wait for an answer, and it was amazing how he could hold his arrogant stance with the chains upon him. "Guilty." He said nonchalantly. "To everything you could mention and probably a few you couldn't."

Jasmine nodded, showing no outward opinion. "It is the finding of this regime that you Mozenrath are now the property of the royal family, to atone for your crimes by servicing those your have harmed through myself and my husband." She looked at the palace guards. "Take him to his new chambers."

Mozenrath snorted. "Lovely princess. Really if I had the ability to clap I would…" With a suddenly movement the chains fell to the floor and Mozenrath spun, grabbing his gauntlet from the belt of his captor. "But why applaud when I can appall?" He threw his energy at Jasmine without pause, melting the face of the elephant into a grotesque figure.

"Genie!" Aladdin called on his blue friend. The djinn was ready, digging into his red sash and pulling out a pair of anti-magic manacles. Aladdin grabbed them and rushed the wizard, throwing him down to the marble. Mozenrath turned on his, his fist a burning mass of dark magic, pressing close to the hero's flesh.

Suddenly Jasmine was above him, grabbing him by the wrists and pinning him down, he grabbed onto her leg, sending the power up her calf and jolting her with pain. She grit her teeth and Aladdin wrenched the manacles across the sorcerers wrists, clamping them down hard and cutting the flow of magic as sharply as a blade.

Mozenrath yelled as the backlash of power hit him, straining his body and knocking him unconscious in seconds. He looked almost harmless in his dark silks, turban askew and eye shut. But no one in the court was fooled. They knew the harm this man was capable of causing and that what even punishment he received could not be enough to atone for his crimes.

Aladdin stood, helping his beloved princess to her feet and smiling at her. "Guards, take him to The Chamber and prepare him for servitude." He watched as the dark wizard was dragged away and turned to Jasmine. "We did it. He can't escape now."

"Yes but we only have a month." Jasmine straightened her crown and fixed her skirt. "Genie, will the room we built hold him?"

The blue djin nodded. "It should. Eden and I went over that thing with a fine tooth comb. Every inch is one hundred percent magically unbreakable."

Jasmine and Aladdin smiled at one another. "Then shouldn't we be getting ready?" Jasmine nodded and thanked the djin, announcing the court audiences were over for the day.

Mozenrath groaned as the ache in his muscles grew. He roused himself into a semi-conscious state and sat up rather awkwardly. He glared at the manacles on his wrists. They were not connected, though the loop on each one meant that they could be. He tested them with a light touch of power and was rewarded with a mental snap that made sparks fly in his vision.

"Damn." He muttered and lifted his head. In a split second he went from half awake to fully alert. He had expected to awaken to the dank, damp sight of a dungeon, complete with all the disgusting smells. Instead he was met with a truly regal sight. True the floor under him was stone, he didn't need to probe to know they too carried anti-magic defenses. But the rest of the room was worthy of a visiting sultan. Deep indigo curtains with gold trim covered the walls, accompanied by satin pillows and cushions in a rainbow of colors. Wine colored blankets lay against day beds creating a very attractive, if slightly bright, atmosphere. But it wasn't really the décor that caught his attention. What Mozenrath noticed…were the chains.

They hung from the walls and the ceiling. Not ugly thick iron ones, but ones made from gold and silver. Some of the shackles weren't even metal, but braided ribbons or ropes. A polished rosewood board hung from the wall, displaying a variety of cuffs and blindfolds, whips and various other paraphernalia he didn't have the time to investigate those. The candelabras in the room let off a dim light on their own, but it was increased by the floor. And entire floor of mirrors…scratch that. It was a single large mirror that had been made _into_ a floor. A curious voice in the back of his head reminded him that a mirror was a deep looking in as it was looking out.

But the most amazing thing was his appearance. He had been stripped, that was obvious, his skin glistened with lotion and glowed pale in the lighting. His hair had been braided in and out with dark amber beads and white ribbons. Silver bracelets adorned his wrists along with the manacles and as he looked down he realized the clothing he wore was fit for a harem girl of the highest order. His chest was bare, but his lower half was covered with a low riding silver belt, inlaid with large tawny stones, four yards of white Egyptian cotton on either side covering him, but exposing his calves and hips.

He sensed a tremor in the room and turned to see one of the massive curtains parting and Jasmine walk through. She had on a dark black robe. She smiled at him in a very odd way and sat down in one of the plush chairs. Suspicion was the only thing that kept him from attacking. The very air around him teemed with something he was unaccustomed too, and he had the sneaking feeling that the princess was simply waiting for a move she could exploit.

Instead he assumed his regular pose and sneered at her. "Well princess…I must thank you for the lovely accommodations. Really if I'd had any idea you kept criminals of inhumane atrocities in such splendor I would have been captured long ago." His pose was odd, he was trying to keep some compose despite his wardrobe, not easy, but he managed with a flourish.

Jasmine said nothing. Merely reached into her robe and took out a small silver necklace with a black opal on the end of it. She touched it with her thumb, as if clicking it.

Mozenrath felt a small surge of pain go through his body. It wasn't enough to be truly agonizing, but he winced none the less. Once he steadied himself he looked at Jasmine. Her dark brown eyes stared at him as if he was he weakest being on earth. With a gasp he reached around his neck, a collar. A look on the floor told him the black bead on Jasmine's necklace was identical to the one adorning his.

"Kneel."

He could have laughed. He really could have. A snort escaped his throat and he grabbed her wrist, yanking her up angrily. "You made a mistake coming here without your guards princess."

She touched the stone again, and this time the reaction scorched his veins, everything going white in his eyes as he slumped to the ground. "Good boy." She said and patted the top of his head. "Now I'd prefer not to have to use this with you. I have much better means of teaching you a lesson. But should you attempt something like that again I'm afraid I'll have little choice."

She threw off the robe and Mozenrath looked up. Jasmine had on a beautiful black silk top inlaid with intricate silver designs framing her breasts, her skirt had a closer resemblance to a long loincloth, exposing her from heel to hip and covering only the essentials. The outfit was one of lush sensuality, obviously meant to attract sexual attention, but something about the way she wore it made her seem to be completely in control of the situation.

"Now I am not expecting you to be an easy pet to break. If you were then everything we've planned for would be an exercise in futility." She took a whip from the rosewood board and put the handle of it under his chin. "But I have no intention of going easy on you."

"What in the nine layers of Hell are you talking about?" Mozenrath tried to stand but she pressed the stone and he fell to his knees. "You'll pay for this princess." He snarled.

"Quiet slave!" She ordered and grabbed a handful of his long thick hair. "You are not to speak until I give you permission to do so."

"You haughty little bitc…"

She wrenched him back, forcing his head up and his body to curve. "Careful how you speak to your mistress." She pushed hard, sending the sorcerer sprawling on the floor. "Aladdin has entrusted me to see to your training, since it's obvious you have none." She grabbed on of the chains from the ceiling and brought it down attaching one to each of his manacles and toying with the stone. Mozenrath brace himself for pain but was instead hoisted up until his feet barely touched the floor.

"Perfect." Jasmine nearly purred and caressed Mozenrath's chin. "Now let's see what's under those skirts."


	3. Examination

Mozenrath attempted struggle as she flipped the back of his skirt up, but after the first few shocks from her stone, he contented himself by glaring at her malevolently. With a finger on her cheek she circled him slowly, making little sighs or a hum from time to time.

"Enjoying the view?" he said snidely as she went behind him.

THWACK

Mozenrath's mouth went open but no sound came out. Had she just spanked him? His rear stung for a moment as he stood there, stunned before the princess spoke. "I told you not to speak slave." He heard the swish of leather and his ass was smacked again. She appeared beside him, leaning her head against his. "Perhaps I need to muzzle you." She walked over to the board and removed a ball attached to a strap. "Open your mouth."

"You can bite my Ahhhhh!" Mozenrath felt the sting of her whip against his thighs, though she hadn't done it as hard as she could have. Before he had time to move she strode forward and grabbed him by the testicals, clenching them tightly.

"Open…now!" she growled out and he complied. She shoved the ball into his mouth and roughly fastened it behind his head. Jasmine smiled, kissing his cheek ever so gently. "Good slave."

Instead of releasing her hold on him, she began to toy with his manhood almost absentmindedly, stroking it up and down, pinching where the skin was taunt. "Not bad." Jasmine looked down. He was a good size in fact, his thickness adding to an already ample package. What's more he was clean shaven. Not a hair to be seen. His whole body was the same way, blessedly free of any coarse and unclean hair.

She began stroking him a bit faster, winding her fingers around his shaft and feeling the ridges. Mozenrath jerked his head away, his body tensing with her ministrations. He was a captive of his enemy, but damn it he was still a man! She tucked her other hand under his testicals, lifting them with an expert grip to massage them. "Good slave." She whispered, kissing his chest. "You like that don't you?"

Mozenrath shot daggers with his eyes at her and began to struggle in earnest. Jasmine laughed and stepped back, letting him fight the chains till he exhausted himself. "Silly little slave, don't you get it yet." She smacked the whip against his rear end again, this time hard enough to make him yelp into the gag. "I _am_ the one in control here." She brought down the whip against his backside again.

THWACK Mozenrath gulped loudly.

"I am your mistress."

THWACK His back went stiff.

"You live to serve myself and my husband."

THWACK

She grabbed his butt cheek and ran her fingers down in soothing over the pink welts steadily growing. "Learn to do this and your life here doesn't need to be difficult. We can make it pleasant, even pleasurable. All you have to do is submit to Aladdin and myself." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and undid the ball gag. Mozenrath made a coughing sound from the pain and bit back a whimper, managing only a face full of venom.

Jasmine sighed. "I expected as much." She turned to the curtain she had entered from and called. "Aladdin, dear. Come see our new toy."

The hero entered, dressed in a more masculine version of his wife's costume, black pantaloons with silver detail and boots that clicked as he walked across the stone. He smiled up at Mozenrath and felt along his hips. "Beautiful. You know that look really suits you Moze." He grinned at the lethal look he was given and jerked Mozenrath's chin up, taking the sorcerers lips in his mouth and forcing his tongue in. Mozenrath's eyes went wide and he yanked away, cursing in Egyptian.

"You've got quite a mouth on you Mozenrath." Aladdin chuckled.

Jasmine shook her head. "No no no. He is our slave and must be refered to as such."

Aladdin nodded. "Of course." He grabbed Mozenrath's chin forcefully and looked him over. "You really are beautiful you know that?" he said ran his hands along Mozenrath's sides, sending a tickling sensation all over with his light touch.

"Stop!" Mozenrath shivered. That had felt too good for what was happening. Aladdin ignored his demand and proceeded to move in behind him, tracing the lines of his pectorals and abdomen. It was a strange feeling, Aladdin's finger tips just barely grazing his silky white flesh, making his flesh shudder. Sudden the large, warm hands grasped his shaft. "Stop it damn you!" Mozenrath protested when Aladdin stroked it as Jasmine had.

Aladdin landed a hand hard across the sorcerer's backside. "You haven't learned to wait for permission to speak."

"Hang you and your damn games!" Mozenrath grit his teeth. The arousal was getting worse, his member coming fully aware and hardening quickly. Aladdin ran his strong, calloused hands along the ridges, pumping the organ with a quickening intensity. Mozenrath made a noise in the back of the throat, trying so hard to suppress it he was almost in agony.

Aladdin laughed in his ear, nibbling his neck and licking his throat. "Good slave. I give you permission to felt pleasure." He looked at Jasmine and the princess knelt down just enough to pull one cream colored male nipple into her mouth. "For now."

This time he couldn't hold back the gasp of pleasure. Jasmine pulled back, startled for a moment, then smiled. "So your particularly sensitive there." She bit down a bit roughly, which only made Mozenrath moan louder. "I'll remember that."

Mozenrath could make no reply but the strange, unearthly noises somehow escaping his mouth. Once in a while he managed to gasp out a 'damn you', but beyond that he was helpless. He saw a glimpse of her little pink tongue, tucking his nipple in and out, playing with it at her leisure. He began to feel the need swell inside him, his manhood needed release desperately. Just a moment more…

"Oh noooo!" Mozenrath threw his head back against Aladdin's strong shoulders, unable to resist the desire now that he was in so deep. It felt so awkward. His mind screaming no at him, warning him of what a weakling he was by succumbing, but his body made itself heard, bringing him so very near the brink of relief. He made the strange keeling sound of orgasm.

Only to feel his member constricted and the sweet bliss of being spent halted. He yelled in outright shock. Jasmine was finishing the last few straps of something around his testicals. While it fostered an undeniable need to come, it prohibited the actual release from happening, putting his pleasure on suspension. Mozenrath bit down on his lip hard, determined not to cry out or whimper. His stomach heaved as his muscles trembled and Aladdin and Jasmine stood back to survey their handiwork.

It was almost artistic the way he was there. His arms bound from the ceiling, ebony hair cascading in curls around his distraught face and neck. Somewhere during the process they had fastened silk ropes around his knees, lifting them up and attaching them to his handcuffs so as to separate and expose him fully. Mozenrath swung there for a moment before he dared too look up and see the spouses laying on the daybed, undressing one another slowly.

Mozenrath watched in agonizing torture as Jasmine's ample breasts were exposed and Aladdin took a dark nipple into his mouth. Jasmine moaned in passion and lovingly cradled his head, running her fingers through his soft hair. He reached under her skirt, fingers delving where Mozenrath could not see and causing the princess to bent back in pleasure. Soon his head disappeared down there, taking the womanly folds into his lips and dancing over them. Jasmine's eyes turned to vast pools of pleasure as he held her hips in his hands, warming her entrance with his tongue.

Mozenrath felt a burning in his chest, a strange mix of emotions he wasn't equipped to deal with. It was not hard to push past them, not with the unsubsided ache and demand in his own body. But he watched as they played, absorbed in one another as Jasmine bent to Aladdin's need and took it into her abundant mouth. Aladdin closed his eyes and groaned, thrusting his hips forward to her as she accepted him in. "Jasmine…"he whispered and picked her up.

He pushed her to the bed, opening her thighs and sinking into them with all of himself. The princess gasped in such pleasure that Mozenrath felt it vibrate through the room. They writhed together on the couch, fully engrossed in one another, setting the pace faster and faster until they clutched one another in a tight bundle of heat and passion. The orgasm came and they used each others bodies for support, smiling as if they were the only two in the room.

It was only when Mozenrath realized he'd been holding his breath that he let it out, bringing their attention back to him. "Oh my." Jasmine grinned. "Have we forgotten someone?"

"Slave, if you wanted attention all you had to do was ask." Aladdin had a look of pure mischief in his eye and fiddled with the sexual restraint. Mozenrath felt rage fight past ragged need.

"I am not your slave you half witted over sexed street urchin!" he yelled and tried once again to free himself of the restraints. Aladdin waited till he had thoroughly tired himself out before he slide a finger deep into the long untouched opened between his cheeks. His head was grabbed and thrown back once more as Aladdin spoke to him.

"You will be punished for that comment slave, but not tonight." Aladdin let him down and smiled. Mozenrath could do nothing but watch as his two new masters lifted the curtain and disappeared behind a wall with no door, and he was left to contemplate his new position.


	4. Castignation

Jasmine entered the room again the next day at dawn, wearing an outfit more like her normal pale blue get up. She said nothing to him, only checked the chains and manacles that bound him and nodded when she saw they were secure. She disappeared for a moment and brought back a wash basin with hot pine scented perfume and a fluffy towel. "Clean yourself slave, all the way through. I had hoped to begin your lessons today but since your foul mouth got in the way your first day will be spent in punishment."

Mozenrath began to argue but thought better of it. After all he hadn't bathed since two days ago and hot water would be greatly appreciated. Besides, with a full nights rest had returned not only his strength but his resolution to find a way of escape. He was placid as she let him down, giving him a chance to move. He didn't speak as he bathed but did follow Jasmine's instructions to clean thoroughly. While he was drying she pulled out a sheer fabric attached to a gold belt and displayed it for it. It was the deep blue he was accustomed too, but the style was altogether harem. The skirt would leave nothing to the imagination in the right lighting and he snarled at Jasmine.

"There is absolutely no way I would wear that thing!" He braced for her to use the black stone but she shrugged.

"Very well, go naked." She grabbed the gag and forced it in his mouth. "Today you will pay your debt to some of Agrabah's people, and I won't have you offending them with your insults." She grabbed his chains and lead him out the door like a pet. "Come on now."

He growled and grabbed the cloth, slipping it on over the skirt he had been forced on last night. What choice did he have but to follow her, through the palace hallways. He had assumed the room he'd been placed in was hidden out of the way, but no. It opened right into one of the main palace corridors. More than his cheeks turned pink as he was lead past giggling servants and sniggering guards. Jasmine paid no notice to them than she regularly would have, stopping to chat and forcing Mozenrath to kneel at her side as she did.

She lead him through the kitchen and out behind the royal gardens to the stables. A rough looking man was waiting there with skin as swarthy as Aladdin's and eyes like granite. He was a stocky, muscular man who had the dirt and sweat of hard, honest labor on his body. He bowed to the Sultana and looked Mozenrath over casually. "So he's the one?"

"Yes Sidu, this is Slave." She handed the chains over to him and looked at Mozenrath. "He is to do whatever you ask Sidu, make him groom the horses, change the hay, clean the stables, it doesn't matter, just make him work hard. And don't be afraid to give him a good boot in the backside if he disobeys, but don't hurt him." Her grin became wild. "That's my job."

Sidu bowed and yanked Mozenrath to him. "Don't worry bout him working majesty." There was a strange grin on Sidu's face. "He'll be worn out by the time I give him back tonight."

"Excellent. I'll be back for him at sundown." She gave Mozenrath a final look of you-deserve-this, and walked off. "Oh and Sidu…" she turned. "Remember the rules…he belongs to the Royal Family…_only_ the Royal Family." She stressed and with a smart about face, walked off.

"So you're the royals plaything huh?" Sidu reached out to grab him and Mozenrath recoiled. "Don't be afraid of my hands boy, I've no taste the chopping block." He took Mozenrath by the shoulders and lead him inside. A moment later he removed the troublesome gag and slipped it onto a table. "They must have spent a fortune on a pretty thing like you." He flipped opened the leather flap covering the door and shove Mozenrath inside. "Take a look at him boys, now isn't that a beauty."

To his horror Mozenrath found himself surrounded by five or six men, each of them tanned, hard muscles stable workers. They hooted when he appeared, cat calling lewd phrases and offerings. Sidu put a halt to it as he held up his hand. "Settle now boys, we've been set a task. We're to see to a part of this man's pleasure training. And I think we all know which part that is."

The yells grew rancorous and Mozenrath was shoved down. "Remember, he's the property of the Sultan and Sultana, we're not allowed to injure him or stick our shafts anywhere too tight." He landed a hard hand on Mozenrath's ass, illustrating exactly what he meant. "But I'm sure pretty boy here will be willing to help us out."

"Fuck you!" Mozenrath spat out. "I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and let a bunch of lowly stable hands put their mitts on me!" He shoved himself up and bolted for the door. But he didn't make it three feet before he was grabbed by two sets of hands and dragged back. "Get off!" His power flared briefly, but the manacles held, and he was snapped back by his magic, head reeling from the shock.

"Oh you'll be doing plenty for us slave." On of the others, a short, stocky fellow with half a bulge in his pantaloons grinned ruthlessly. "What'a'ya say we make him dance first!"

"Yeah! Go on give us a good show."

Mozenrath was thrust into a circle of them, and from somewhere he heard a drum beat strike up. "To Hell with you." He rushed on but was grabbed rudely and thrown back into the dirt, coughing. He tried to stand and found himself facing Sidu again. This time the man's face was less than pleasant as he glared down at the sorcerer on all fours.

He grabbed a handful of Mozenrath's hair and leaned in close so that only the two of them could hear. "Now listen up you." He barked. "You think I don't know who you are, but your wrong. And if you think things are rough now, keep up this attitude. I just may have to explaine to the Sultana why your asshole is as bruised and battered as a two shackle whores. A good many of these men have watched your spells and incantations destroy their homes and lives, by all rights I should see how many of us can fit in you at one time."

Mozenrath's eye became huge in horror, his chest rose and fell in fear as he blood went cold. Sidu shook his head. "So you be good, and I'll go on letting these boys think your just some bought slave. Right?" Mozenrath gulped, but nodded. Sidu stood, resuming his cavalier smile and held up his hands. "The slaves agreed to dance!" A cheer rose and the drum pounded rhythmically, striking up a lively tune.

Gathering his dignity, Mozenrath stood and tried to work out how to make his feet move. He soon discovered it wouldn't have mattered if he were as clumsy as Butterfingers, all they wanted was a show. He ignored their jeers and crude pick up lines, closing his eyes tight and moving his hips in what he hoped was sensual. They held him there for a half hour, watching in anticipation as the music continued, and he danced, afraid and ashamed.

"Strip!"

The one catcall turned into two, then three. Soon all of them were shouting at him to remove what little clothing there was. He had little choice. The look on Sidu's face was solid as boulders. His cheeks turned red and he lowered his hands over his stomach and traced the rim of his belt.

"Strip! Strip! Strip!"

Mozenrath bit his lip and slid off the skirts, one by one, exposing his naked flesh. He trembled, even though the sun was at it's apogee. Only the anger seething in his gut kept him from breaking down in tear. He wouldn't cry, not one damn tear no matter what they did. He found one of the larger men grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him on his hands and knees, exposing his cock and entry to the room.

"Now…we're going to teach you a lesson slave boy." The man said. "We're going to teach you compliance. Compliance to the wishes of your masters in all things…so." He watched as the man took a riding crop off the wall and swished it against his palm. "…your going to pleasure every man in the room with that lush mouth of yours. And for every time you resist or complain, I'm going to give you ten lashes with this. Understood?"

Sullen, Mozenrath nodded. The first man walked up and removed his trousers just enough to pull himself out. His rod was semi-hard and only six inches, the same color as poorly tanned leather. He didn't hesitate and grabbed Mozenrath's head, shoving it down over his cock and grunting as he forced Mozenrath up and down on it. The man was blessedly short lasting, squirting himself into Mozenrath's mouth inside of ten minuets. Mozenrath recoiled, choking in surprise as the white sticky mess went down his lips and onto his chin.

He didn't even have a warning before he was forced back down and the riding crop was swiftly administered. The sharp snap went against his bare bottom again and again, thwapping against his testicals once or twice. He clamped his jaw shut, his body jerking with suppressed noise as the ten strokes were finished. With no chance to catch his breath another walked over to him, straddling his jaws and forcing them to suck his large member. They repeated this again and again, some forcing him to swallow the stuff, others coming on his face and hair. A few of them were so large he could barely manage willingly, much less with them giving him no time to prepare. And when he couldn't fit someone in his mouth, or when he showed signs of resistance, down again came the riding crop, leaving long pink stripes on his ass. By sundown he had lost count, his ass shaking and his mouth aching too much to even whimper as the larger of the stable hands came over to use his oral facilities one more time.

With a sudden movement they all snapped up from their seats and bowed. With almost thankful glee he saw Jasmine walk in, looking around the room and finally settling her eyes on Mozenrath. She walked over and lifted a white soaked braid with a delicate finger. "I can see he kept you well satisfied."

There were a few chuckle all around and Sidu came up. "Yes your majesty. It took a bit to make him obey, but he learned quick. I'd say he's learned a lesson in obedience."

"Excellent." She circled him and he heard a noise of discontent when the Sultana reached his backside. "I see there was some trouble."

"A bit, but I assure you we damaged nothing permanently. And as per your instructions, we left his opening unscratched."

Jasmine nodded and stroked Mozenrath's pink welts. "Good, the honor for that goes only to my husband." She looked at Mozenrath. "Can you stand slave."

Too tired for sarcasm, he tried to lift himself, and failed. He'd been down on the floor a good six hours and his legs had fallen asleep. He realized something else too. His shaft, despite the restrains, had become angrily aroused during the flogging. Abashed, he ducked quickly, trying furiously to hide his proud erection.

Jasmine did not seem to notice as she instructed one of the men to pick him up and assist with carrying him to the lavish dungeon. If the man noticed the erection he said nothing, only picked Mozenrath up and followed behind Jasmine at a respectable distance. She dismissed him when they reached the room and guided Mozenrath in herself, settling him down on the couch. "I am very proud of you slave." She said and dipped a washcloth in (!blessing of the Gods!) a hot water basin. Gently she took a cold chain from the wall and attached it to his collar. "Now relax, I'll clean you."

She washed the come from his face and shoulders, changing the water and letting him wash the rest of himself when his strength was regained. Afterwards she walked out for a moment and came back in with a platter full of foods. He realized with sudden ferocity that he hadn't eaten in two days and just managed to restrain himself from ripping it to shreds. None of it was hard, no apples or pears or anything he'd have to chew too hard. Fresh bread with butter and bananas, some mulled wine and a whipped pudding , as well as a good thick chicken brother he could sip would be easy on his jaws.

Jasmine remained quiet as he ate, and he played at ignoring her. But in spite of his exhaustion, he paid very close attention too her. Watching for some flaw he could exploit, or weakness he could control. He had debated stealing the little black gem that she used to operate this pleasure room and him, but he wasn't entirely sure what good that would do him. He wasn't sure the gem would help him escape, after all, Aladdin came in and out of the room without one.

Perhaps take the gem and use it to entrap Jasmine? And then what, wait in here until Aladdin comes in with half the royal guard? If he thought today had been exhausting, any attempt that foolish was sure to warrant worse! He groaned as he finished his meal and lay back, carefully avoiding his rear. His erection had subsided, allowing him to move without too much pain, and he breathed a sigh of ease.

"Your mouth probably hurts too much for conversation, but I thought I should make sure you hadn't been handled too roughly." She came over and kissed his cheek lightly. "But remember, every time you disobey, or become contrite, the punishment will get worse." She stroked his chin and sighed. "But be a good boy, and your life here can become very pleasant." He noticed the top of her breast exposing itself casually, but a great deal, but enough to make him turn red. With a knowing smile Jasmine turned on her heel, leaving the sorcerer chained to the wall, wondering what comes next.


	5. Education

The past week had been beyond anything the sorcerer had experienced. He had learned from his punishment with the stable hands, and feigned obedience. Of course it would have been impossible to believe someone like him could be broken so quickly. So he portrayed, rather than completely submissive sex slave, to someone smart enough to do what he was told. He had not been penetrated, at least not by anything attached to someone. He realized with a small amount of gratefulness that his "Masters" had been giving his body time to accommodate something bigger.

Aladdin watched as Mozenrath knelt before him on the floor, head bowed, arms folded down, hips high in the air. Oh he had no doubt the sorcerer had a look of unfathomable hatred on his face, but that didn't matter yet. What mattered was what his actions were. "Good slave. Your progressing well." He took a sip of spiced wine. The hero had enjoyed training his new slave. One of his favorite lessons was positioning Mozenrath in the most exposing or difficult way possible, then using him like a piece of furniture. Only last night he had suspended Mozenrath from the ceiling , keeping his arms and legs separate like a hammock as he ate an exquisite meal off his stomach.

After only a week of education, Mozenrath had learned to anticipate his mast…Aladdin's whims, appearing subservient and obedient. So far nothing had been asked of him besides obedience since the first night, he suspected that the spouses didn't trust him around their private areas until they knew he wouldn't bite them off. He smiled internally, showing fear was the first mistake.

Aladdin signaled and Mozenrath crawled to him on all fours, whispering. "How may I serve you…(gulp) master?" he still tripped over that word. He couldn't create the illusion if he couldn't fake that word.

Aladdin smacked his backside. "Sit still slave." He ordered and sat down on Mozenrath's back, pressing his naked flesh to flesh. He sat his cup on Mozenrath's head and relaxed, looking around the chambers curiously.

"Would you like me to rock master?" Mozenrath said, unable to keep all sarcasm out of his voice.

Aladdin's large hand smacked him across the backside again, making him jolt. The cup sloshed a little wine and it trickled down Mozenrath's cheeks in red tendrils. "Don't get funny." He ordered and ran his hands gently through Mozenrath's black curls. He smiled suddenly and Mozenrath felt Aladdin's other hand caress his ass, smoothing the fingers over his cheeks, spreading them and encircling his entryway.

'_Don't ruin it._' He warned himself to keep his body under control, though the anticipation made him tingle. He couldn't give up the ruse now. The more control Aladdin and his wench thought they had, the easier his eventual escape would be. But he couldn't hold back a yelp as one of Aladdin's fingers wet with lotion entered him from behind. A strange sensation began in his chest, making it difficult to breath for a moment. Aladdin grabbed his hair with holding but not painful force and slide another finger deep inside, probing, questing for something hidden.

Mozenrath stifled a gasp of enjoyment. His nails scratched the carpets as he tried to think of something else. A part of him knew that Aladdin would enjoy seeing him in pleasure, but another wanted to resist this feeling of slowly consuming heat.

"That's it slave." Aladdin coaxed him and Mozenrath realized that, lost in thought, he'd begun to slowly push against the fingers. His whole face turned red with embarrassment and he tried to stop. But too late. Aladdin sensed deliberate hesitance and began pushing his fingers faster, creating sweet friction between them. For just a second, Mozenrath closed his eyes and let out a long, delighted moan, a wave of warmpth overtaking him. The stiffness of his shoulders went lax and he buckled under the hero. The wine cup fell from it's perch, spilling all over the mirror.

Aladdin stood, removing his fingers and leaving Mozenrath with an ache he'd yet experienced. "On your knees slave." He ordered and Mozenrath obeyed. He lifted up a cushion of the couch and took out a box with velvet inlay. Mozenrath craned his neck to see what was in it. Aladdin snapped his head around and Mozenrath looked hastily at the floor, pretending to be uninterested. A low chuckle followed his display.

"Close your eyes." Aladdin said and Mozenrath obeyed. Something short and thick slid into his hand and he was instructed to put it at his entrance. Warm lubricant was spread around his ass and Aladdin gave a laughing snort at his muffled reaction. He put a hand on either cheek, spreading them wide so that the tight, puckered entry was exposed. "Slide it in."

He did so gingerly. The head of it was small, spanning out in a rounded triangle so it took up more room as it went deeper. He grit his teeth as he tried to balance himself, pushing in the next inch. "Ahhhhh!" he gasped. "Damn …." He whimpered and tried to pull out.

Aladdin shook his head even though Mozenrath still had his eyes closed. "Deeper." He instructed. Mozenrath's loins tightened and he pushed another inch past, making little whining sounds. His entry was being stretched slowly, curving and expanding in such a wonderful way. "Not too much. Push it in and out slave, let yourself feel the resistance."

Mozenrath yelled in anguish as Aladdin's words came true. The resistance of what ever it was against his insides felt so delicious he lost his balance, pushing his ass even higher as Aladdin chuckled. "Don't laugh!." Mozenrath muttered angrily and slammed his fist against the mirror, distorting it momentarily.

Suddenly Aladdin's hand was on his own, trapping his wrists behind his back, forcing the dildo in deeper and deeper, becoming a little faster with each inch. He brushed Mozenrath's tresses gently over his neck, licking at the nape and sending shivers down his spine. "That's it, let the pleasure lick your insides slave."

Mozenrath buried his head in his arm and bit down hard. But Aladdin permitted no noise unheard. He grabbed both the sorcerers hands and pinned him down, thrusting the toy in with a deliriously slow pace. Mozenrath tossed his head from side to side, trying to see what was being done to him. He felt another swell of the item and suddenly Aladdin we in front of him, something else was holding the toy in place…inside him!

Aladdin sat back, opening his robe to expose his nudity. He beckoned Mozenrath closer, which he managed, even if it was awkward. He looked up into those dark brown eyes and herd his master say. "Pleasure me slave."

Mozenrath faltered for a moment, not completely sure of what was meant by this. The hero seemed to sense it and brought him up slowly for a long, lingering kiss. Their tongues met and Mozenrath felt his bottom lip tremble. '_Damn it what's wrong with me!_' he asked himself enraged. '_How can I react like this?_' Aladdin held his head close, intensifying the kiss to suckle Mozenrath's tongue between his lips. '_Gods help me…oh yessssssss._' He refused to speak it aloud as Aladdin pushed the device in again and again, it still refused to hit the spot inside that begged for touching, but it was teasing, teasing so wonderfully.

Mozenrath bent down and took Aladdin's dark caramel nipple into his lips, licking it round and round his with pink tongue. He touched the broad chest experimentally, feeling the hard, lean muscles hidden under skin. He devoured the perky nub, listening to Aladdin's breath rise and fall more sporadically. A sudden sense of control seized him and Mozenrath attacked the hero, holding him tight and conquering each little crevice he could find between the neck and the pelvis, kissing it, teasing it, touching it.

Aladdin laughed, somewhat surprised. "Relax…relax…slave." He pushed Mozenrath's head up and saw the near desperate look in those black eyes. The moment he caught and held the sorcerers gaze that same desperation was replaced with shame, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Before anything else could be spoken, Mozenrath avoided his eye and took the head of Aladdin's manhood into his mouth. The head was firm and smooth, sliding deeper gently as it became long and ridged. He moved his lips along the crests of skin, letting the texture create little waves of pleasure. Aladdin's hand stretched out into his hair, caressing the thick ebony curls and encouraging him to take the shaft deeper.

Aladdin clenched his jaw and moaned a little. "Yes….ummmmm…." he groaned as Mozenrath tried to accommodate the rest of him. The hero wasn't as girthy as Mozenrath, but he made up for it in length, topping his own by about two inches. Something in the back of his minded wondered…just briefly…how it might feel…inside…

He forced the notion away. Thoughts like that were distracting. He was only accommodating Aladdin and his wife until he figured a way around the manacles. He took the hero in another inch, and was surprised with an encouraging hand against his skin. Aladdin ran his fingers down the other mans spin, whispering softly, massaging his shoulders in a pleasant way.

Mozenrath's face turned beat red. _Oh no! Not again!_ He tried to think of something, anything other than what was happening. But it was no use, his cock was hardening, throbbing from it's confinement and urges. Damn it all to Hell! Why did this have to turn him on? Here he was, drenched in sweat and wine, serving Aladdin with his mouth, and his body was reacting to it superbly.

Aladdin had to admire the sorcerers frame, he was on all fours, his head tilted up where he could watch his member enter the sorcerers plush lips. The long, lanky frame now seemed tight and exotic. And that rump. He hadn't mentioned that when Mozenrath bent over, his rear cheeks formed that shape of a heart. He bucked his hips, pushing more of his phallus into Mozenrath's mouth. He wanted to push himself into that tight hind entrance. To hold tight on Mozenrath's hips as he bucked inside, penetrating till he heard the sharp begs of pleasure. But not now, no. Mozenrath wasn't ready for that. Too much too fast might break his slave completely.

The sorcerer moaned and tasted something in his mouth. The tension on Aladdin's face accompanied with the hard, swelling shaft. Mozenrath gulped and wondered if he would be expected too…

His answer came soon enough. Aladdin gave a great moan and Mozenrath felt the hot, wet juices run into his mouth. He held it, and swallowed, surprised to find it had an altogether not unpleasant taste. He took a breath and swallowed, letting the pearly white fluid into his body. Suddenly, Aladdin gently pulled him up, leaning the sorcerer into the crook of his arm and taking hold of the toy, pushing it in and out of Mozenrath with quickening pace.

He couldn't hold it back, not now. Mozenrath screamed from deep in his chest, letting all the blazing sensations inside go where they wanted. He whimpered and said things he would never admit to later in languages he hoped Aladdin couldn't understand. And if he could…he'd die of embarrassment. The great and powerful sorcerer Mozenrath, begging, pleading for more, asking for anything just to feel it. He couldn't help himself, the toy was rubbing against something inside, not truly satisfying what he needed, but placating it, giving it a taste of what was possible.

The rush was on him, taking over his strength and bending it forcefully to pleasure. He felt the need pushing between his legs and in his ass. Sweet bliss was banging down the door and demanding it's rights. Mozenrath yelled in desperation and let himself go over the edge. Consequences be damned, he wanted this _now_!

But Aladdin wouldn't let him.

He pulled the toy away at the last second. Placing the cock restraint on the sorcerer just a fraction tighter. There was a scream of outrage. _How dare he! _Shaken and dazed, Mozenrath could only moan in frustration as he was refused release again. He whimpered deep inside and forced himself to face a smiling Aladdin. '_Please…oh Gods please don't stop…I'll do anything just please come back._' He forced the begging down and managed a vindictive sneer. "Lost…" he took another gulp of air and tried to settle his shaking voice. "Lost your stamina hero?" it came out better than he'd hoped, and even sounded a bit taunting.

Aladdin's face fell, in fact he seemed truly disappointed. "And I thought we'd come so far." He said.

'_Well YOU have anyway._' Mozenrath muttered and tried, unsuccessfully, to pick himself up. His legs were like jelly, and the floor was comfortable enough.

Aladdin shook his head and stood. "Don't expect myself or Jasmine for the next day or so. We have an envoy and won't be able to steal time away." He turned back around. "I give you permission to use the toy you enjoyed so much today, but you may not take off the restraint." He thought for a moment and held Mozenrath's face with both hands. "Just think on today." He whispered and sucked the sorcerers lower lip into his mouth, tracing his teeth with his tongue. The kiss deepened and Mozenrath went with it. "Think of it being like that constantly. Would it be so bad? So horrid, to belong to someone?"

"I can't be owned." He said in a moment of self possessiveness. "I won't be owned. You have no idea what your asking me to submit myself too." He blushed at the thought of sharing these facts with the hero, but Aladdin seemed to be listening and taking his words into consideration.

"And what am I asking of you?" The hero asked, his voice low and sultry without him realizing it.

"To be your personal whore." He spat the last word with bitterness. "To display myself in front of the world as your submissive pet." His pride forbid it, his very essence required independence to operate. "To give up everything I've worked for, everything I've sacrificed for this" He gestured around the room at all the riches and décor. He would be no man or woman's plaything. Not now, not ever.

"To make a concession of pride for something you clearly want." Aladdin touched his cheek again, sliding a finger teasingly across his lips. Mozenrath took strong hold over his body, forcing himself not to lean into the sensation or respond to it. "I will leave you to think on it." He stood and left without another word.


	6. Consideration

Mozenrath paced the room the next evening like a trapped panther, ignoring it all as he thought. Shortly after the hero had left, a covered tray was pushed under the door. He opened it gingerly and was rewarded with a cacophony of scents. Herb roasted chicken and oven fresh bread, fresh apples and pears cut up for him and a bottle of spiced brandy wine. He took the tray to the bedside and tested it with his senses, deciding there was no drug to make him more pleasant.

He began with the manacles, using a range of spells from simple unlocking shocks to actually attacking the metal with energy till his wrists burned from the backlash. He had been doing this every moment he had alone since trapped here, varying the spells he used, changing the order or level of power he used. '_Every lock has a key_, _every spell a counter spell._' Even anti-magic manacles were nothing more than a reflective spell encased in iron. Simple, but brilliant since it turned every spell you used against it's caster. Pity he'd been so arrogant as to assume no one else would figure out _how_ he created them. If his ego hadn't gotten in the way he might have taken time to counter act it.

He munched as he worked and thought of attacking the holding spells that kept him confined to palace grounds. He was confident he could break those, but the iron round his wrists would give him away anywhere he went. He had discovered the emblem of Agrabah on the underside of them, marking him as a slave to be returned if found. It was pissing him off how they thought of everything.

Of course if he could make it back to his laboratory, that might not be a difficulty. He had a hundred different shielding mechanisms to guard and protect his workings from prying eyes. They might just be heavy enough to make one ignore the little scent of magic the shackles gave off.

'_Of course that presents another problem_' He scowled. No, the Citadel lab would be the first place they would look for him.

At least now he had a list. One: The spell confining him to the palace would need to be removed or altered Two: If the shackles couldn't be removed, they needed to be cloaked. Three: His hideout would need to have heavy magical boundaries. And Four: It would need to be the last place Aladdin and his princess would think of looking.

A thought came to Mozenrath and he cringed. The answer was abysmally simple, disgustingly easy, and above all a last resort. He knew a place alright, in fact in an ideal situation there could be no better escape route. Too bad it entailed asking his mother for help.

He could just imagine Mirage's face when he showed up in Morbia. Naked with the faint smell of sex on his body, the shackles making it oh so obvious that he'd been captured. He shuddered and decided to avoid that unless he had no alternative. He walked over to the curtains that blocked him from the rest of the world, gently probing as far as he could without alerting the anti-magic defenses. The wall was as solid magically as it was mundanely. Each brick had been laced with potent iron wires, the one thing that made magic recoil. Gold, silver, steel, copper, anything else could hold energy, but iron was impossible to infuse with power.

Mozenrath grabbed the load of bread and tore off a piece viciously, trying to figure something out. He did the same with the floor and ceiling, and was rewarded with the same result. Finally he turned his head to the display board, gingerly, he reached out and touched on of the toys there, getting a rush through his skin as he did so. He took a closer look, it was a harness of sorts, showing one very well endowed replica of a man's penis, as well as two smaller ones placed on the inside. With a blush he realized this was meant for a woman to penetrate with.

A second later he released who it had to have been used on. He was sure he was the only other to be in this room besides Aladdin and Jasmine. That could only mean the hero enjoyed… Mozenrath shook himself and tried to make the sudden image subside. Oh but that would be delicious revenge. Making the hero bow to him, using that strong, tanned body for his own pleasures. Not now though. Escape now, revenge later.

Besides, compared to Destain, Aladdin and his wife were a saint. Destain had been cold and hard against him, forcing his face into the pillow as that half flaccid worm of a penis forced it's way in. He had been ripped and torn inside, a place meant for pleasure subjected to pain and torture. Aladdin at least had been careful, stretching his body, softly preparing it. He had been almost loving today, letting him moan and feel what was happening to him. Letting his body enjoy the impression.

He groaned and flung his very conflicted self on the couch. He was so tired, and there was no cold water to splash himself with and give some ebb to this erosion on his will power. He closed his eyes and tried to school his body in ignorance, force it to forget what it needed.

In the next half hour he began to drift off to sleep on the couch, comforted in some small way by the silky pillows. When his eyes were closed and he just begun to feel the pull of the sandman, his sharp ears caught the whisperings of servants outside. He heard his name mentioned, and bits and pieces about a council debating…Aladdin? He sat up with a sudden jolt and rushed to where Aladdin and Jasmine entered from. He listened to the conversation, about the rejection of Aladdin and the Sultana's desperate recourse of proof or abdication.

He grinned, for the first time in weeks he felt he had something over his captors. He could have skipped! Suddenly it all made sense. His capture, instead of death for his crimes a life in which he was forced to obey and bow. Anger quickly converted joy. He was being used! He could handle the sex and fondling. After all they had been…gentle, in comparison of his earlier master. There had been a tenderness in their actions, a comforting presence of not wanting to really hurt him so much as control him.

Now it made sense. The gentleness was not due to concern for him but rather regret at what they had to do. There was a strange pride in the knowledge that no other tyrant or villain would do. Aladdin had many enemies, an over abundance in fact. And out of all those he had been picked for this. _Of course, _he admitted to himself _I am the most attractive out of them all._ He certainly couldn't see Aladdin and Jasmine rutting in the sheets with Abis Mal or Mechanicales.

He smiled and relaxed on the couch, contented that he had learned something useful. He had two days. Two day to think on it and see if it could indeed be useful.


	7. Rock the Vote

Ladies and gents I am at a standstill. I have written two chapters, both of which will launch this plot into unexpected (and kinky) twists and turns. What I need from you is a vote. I will post pone the next chapter till Thursday the 21st of April. I don't sually ask for votes, but I wrote both chpters and their REALLY nice, which ever one doesn't get picked will probibly be used down the road. I just can decide which is more pertinant to the plot line NOW.

Option A: Jasmine and Aladdin compleate their seduction of Mozenrath, activating a spell that binds him to them irrevocably.

Option B: Mozenrath escapes, kidnapping Jasmine and trading her to Mirage in exchange for removing his manacles.

As you can see, both offer endless possibilites. Take yer pick!


	8. Abduction

(( You want it, you got it. After six reviews on and one via e-mail, the chapter is chosen and the die has been cast. Lets watch shall we?))

1 day later

Mozenrath glared into the mirror again, his fingers circling the stone round his neck. He had figured something out, at least he hoped he had. He took another sip of juice and settled himself into a comfortable position, and closed his eyes.

They could trap it, confine it, block it with iron and cheap mirror spells, but his power still thrived within him. His gauntlet was restricted by the spells in his manacles, but his own innate power, that which made him a wizard by birth, couldn't be taken from him.

Mozenrath rarely relied on his own power reserves. That could leave his body weakened and drained. Especially since Destain had taught him only enough to contain his own power before forcing him to rely on the gauntlets. But he could feel it there, sleeping, dormant, waiting to be summoned again.

Slowly he extended a hand into his being, focusing to see within himself. Something pulsed and he tracked it, following the scent of energy. It reached out it's tendrils, testing…testing, then smoothing over his out stretched hand. He seized hold of it, pulling the little wisp of power from himself. The manacles began to burn on his wrists, sensing his actions. He froze, moving not a inch, barely even breathing. The heat died down, leaving his flesh sweating in pain.

With a jerk he brought the power home, the manacles reacted, but it was too late, he had brought just a little energy out. Pain seared his arms and chest, straining every muscle in his body. He grit his teeth and withstood it, waiting until he could breath right before looking down into the mirror and gingerly touching his collar.

As the fingers touched the black jewel there, it glowed, a dark power humming in his undersenses. Mozenrath grinned a bit like his old self. A small taste of triumph went a long way, but he was already paying for it. He slumped to the couch, laying his head on the pillow and groaning. That little exercise had barely brought him enough to start a fire, let alone escape the wretched place and extract his revenge.

But he had time, not much, but still time. He crept to the wall and listened to the footsteps, four people, walking in perfect unison. The soft clank of metal hitting against their sides. The guard was changing for the night. Good, he still had a day left. He lay back and closed his eyes, putting himself into a catnap like state from which he could awake at any time. He would start again in an hour, and every hour, transferring as much as he could before the hero and his princess came back.

Jasmine strode through the gardens on her own. Aladdin had more than proven himself in the past few days. With time passing like the wind and the deadline close at hand, she had been doing everything possible to prepare him for his new duties. With a little guiding hand she had him sitting in on council sessions and making judgments on trials. She'd tweaked the beauracracy a little and given him the auspicious title of Grand Surveyor in Absence of Royal Presence. The title was complete camel dung, but it was enough to shush anybody who questioned his authority.

Jasmine picked a lilac from the bush and sniffed it. _I should have the alchemists make a perfume of this for me. The scent is so warm this year. _While he thoughts were on it she needed to starts getting things ready for Mozenrath. If he was going to become the first concubine of Aladdin's reign, he would need proper attire and accoutrements. That cute little skirt and manacles combo was fine for the playroom, but he was going to appear in public sooner or later. Last night, she and Aladdin had discussed eventually having him instated as some sort of 'wife' , and second wives were nearly as important as the first.

_He would look splendid in a dark jade outfit, perhaps with some cream tones._ No, better not to go with anything too light, it would only make him look pasty. Keep the colors deep and vibrant to accentuate his almost feminine beauty. One of her little delights was creating outfits for any occasion. It was a hobby she gladly would have let consume her every waking moment. And Mozenrath would be a delight to design for, such an unusual shape and skin tone in comparison to her voluptuous curves and Arabic shade.

Jasmine walked inside, passing a mirror and stopping in astonishment. A little princess dressed in silks, wandering the garden while she picked flowers. How childish she looked, how irresponsible. She knew she was a little naive. It irked on her last nerve how people used her palace upbringing to undermine he opinion. Just because she was blue blood didn't mean she had no idea how the 'real world' worked. Aladdin had the same problem, but on the opposite end. His upbringing only opened him to ridicule from nobility, how he couldn't possibly have the intellect to be a Sultan.

_Why? Because he isn't inbred six generation solid? _Jasmine sighed. Of course like all other royalty, she had a few great grand uncles and aunts that had intermarried to keep the family name pure, but most were so far back and so detached by marriage they couldn't be considered kin.

But still, that's what made their relationship perfect. She knew the high born and their motives like the back of her tiara, while Aladdin knew the people and their hearts like the back of a wallet. Together they could make Agrabah a thriving metropolis, rich in culture and economy. A bastion of life through the entire world.

_And all thanks to a pretty sorcerer named Mozenrath._ Jasmine set the flowers down in a vase and changed into a more suitable outfit. A long red sarong wrapped around her hips and tied firm in the center, showing her curvy legs and thighs. A few tactful pieces of gold to highlight where she wanted attention drawn, and her hair worn without decoration, making her seem wild and exotic. With a little hum she took the black stone out and pressed it gentle.

The black knobs on her wardrobe twisted and creaked open, revealing a well lit stair case going up. Nobody besides she, Aladdin, and a few servants she'd trust with her life knew about the secret passage. Aladdin was busy with the tributes and would be for the next few hours. He had things well under control now so she felt perfectly justified in taking a few spare hours to enjoy herself. With a touch she closed the doors behind her and headed up the stairs, her footsteps echoing down.

As Jasmine touched the stone to release the spell on the door, she felt a sharp tingle run through the tip of her fingers. For just an instant, she could swear she saw a little spark run between her and the panel. She gingerly touched it again. Nothing. _Well Genie said the iron gets charged sometimes and has to let off energy. _She shrugged it off and touched the panel again, opening the unseen door and passing through.

Her feet tapped against the hard mirror floor as she entered and searched out the familiar form. He was on the couch, eyes closed, obviously enjoying his rest. The dim lighting illuminated his soft features, and Jasmine hummed delightedly. "Slave." She whispered in a sing song voice. "Wake up slave, your mistress wishes to be serviced." She held her head high, putting on the most dominating appearance she could.

When he didn't move, she began to grow impatient. "Slave!" she barked and strode over to him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn over. "How dare you…" with a gasp she saw his eyes opened wide, full of mirth. For a second she was reminded of Rajah when he had cornered a shrew in the flowerbeds. She turned grasped for the stone around her neck, instincts screaming for her to end this rebellion now.

As her hand clasped the black stone, Mozenrath touched his own, sending a surge of power from one to the other. Jasmine yelled and doubled over in pain, the force sending her to her knees. "How does it feel princess?" Mozenrath questioned in a low, inquire ring tone. "How does it feel to bow?" He focused again out of spite and sent his captor reeling across the floor.

Jasmine caught herself and pushed her body to it's feet. Her legs felt numb and aching, but she forced it to move. With a snap she jerked off the necklace, keeping it on now only opened her to further attack. She lunged for the door, not bothering to hide the brick that would open it.

"Now princess, you just got here. It's rude to just leave without saying hello." Mozenrath chuckled and sent a flash of power into Jasmine's frame, jolting her to the ground. She struggled, trying to maintain her stance and fight. Acting automatically and switched feet and spun her leg around, catching to sorcerer in the ankle and knocking him down. The mirror warped inward, distorting the image. Mozenrath snarled and summoned what he could from the stone. It flared in black symphony around him, an impressive show, though it forced him to waste precious resources. He grabbed Jasmine's leg and pulled her close to him, surging with power. "I think I should thank you for your hospitality princess, after all, you have been such a gracious hostess." He forced the power through the both of them, letting it filter through again before shocking Jasmine unconscious.

He checked her over, once sure she was out, and slumped over. That little display had cost him. He should have been more tactful, waiting till she was engaged in humiliating him before he struck. But the way she had spoken, demanding that he service her. It had struck a cord. So he had abandoned the defensive for a more climactic battle.

_No matter_.He considered and picked up the discarded black necklace. Concentrating he ran his hand over the opal and was rewarded with a shiver of unguarded power. _Stupid girl._ He mused delightedly. A professional sorcerer would have placed a trap inside something this powerful, doubly if it held the key to control over his enemy. _But that's what you get when you trust a blue buffoon for quality merchandise. _

"Well princess." He sneered and picked her up as he gathered power about them. "Perhaps we should continue this discussion at my place." The dark mana swarmed over them, making the silken displays flutter in the breeze. And with that, they were gone.

Genie lifted his head with a start, his comical face looking blanched for an instant. "Um Al." he put a shoulder on his buddies arm and shook him. Aladdin was busy shaking hands and talking excitedly with some members of the local temples and mosques, something about reconstruction. "Al…we've got a problem."

"What is it Genie?" he asked off handedly. He caught the worry in the djinns eyes and bit his lip. "Genie? Genie what is it?" Genie looked up and gulped. With a start Aladdin took off, not bothering to spout apologies at very confused priests. Aladdin ran through the palace corridors, swinging open the curtains to Jasmine's bedroom and bringing out a hidden silver ring with a black opal imbedded in it. He touched it too the wardrobe as Genie followed him inside.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin hollered and felt a black lash of something hit him across the chest. He gasped and landed against his cushiony friend. A villainous laughter rang through the corridors and Aladdin watched as dark power escaped through the cracks under the door. "No. No! Jasmine!" he slammed his hand against the brick and ran inside, eyes searching for some trace of his wife. "Genie!"

"Good thing I put a tracer on these babies." He whipped out a strange looking device made of smooth metal with beeping knobs and buttons on it. He fiddled with the contraption a moment and smiled as he saw a green dot appear on the screen. "Got a mark." He confirmed.

"Let me guess, the Citadel." Aladdin growled.

"Uhm…not quite."

Aladdin turned to his friend. "What do you mean? He isn't going back to the Black Sands?"

"He's not even going anywhere in this dimension." Genie turned on of the knobs again and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. "I can still se him, but it looks like he's in an entirely different world."

"Can we still follow them?" Aladdin said worriedly.

"Oh sure! Through this universe and at least six others. I tried seven but the Klingon's got really uptight about me mapping their home world…augh!" The Genie wailed as Aladdin grabbed his tail and tore through the doorway to find carpet.

Mozenrath carried the still knocked out princess as he crossed through the borders. From the hot desert sands into the star speckled void, the magic it took was barely noticeable, even with his depleted reserves. It was one of the benefits of being evil incarnates only child, automatic access to her realm. The craggy surface of the asteroids came under his feet and he closed the portal, setting Jasmine down.

With a deft move he removed her sarong, wrapping it as conservatively as possible around his own body. He had no desire to face his mother naked , no matter what the circumstance. Jasmine on the other hand. He looked down at her, a grudging admiration for her body coming through. It was curvy and supple, the even tan on her flesh had to be the envy of any desert women with eyes. Her breasts were heavy, but not disproportionate to the rest of her figure. She was…attractive.

A flash off to his right caught his attention and he stood up. A pair of fire cats were heading his direction. He sighed, admitting that he hadn't expect his presence to go unnoticed long. Mirage had eyes everywhere in her own realm. Bending over, he gathered all his poise and picked up the Sultana. If he was going to face her, it would be dead on.

The fire cats hissed menacingly, and he glared down at them, baring his own tiny canines. "Out of my way flea bag!" he snapped and pushed passed them, the flames licking at his skin. Of course they could look as fierce as they please, but none were stupid enough to risk Mirage's wrath. Mozenrath held Jasmine's naked body in his arms as he walked to Mirage's sphinx like lair. "Mirage!" he barked out and was rewarded only with the silence of flickering flames. Impatience driving at him, he wrinkled his nose. "Mirage!" he snapped so loud it echoed in the endless void. Gritting his teeth, Mozenrath closed his eyes an gave an exasperated sigh. "Mother."

"Yes?" A pair of emerald green eyes illuminated the sky above him. "Darling!" Evil incarnate appeared, her dark feline features a stark contrast to her sons. "Why if I'd have known you were coming I'd have set out some fresh fish…" Mirage's eyes went from her son to the form he was carrying. "Hello?" she murmured as he nose twitched in that ginger feline fashion. Her ears folded back slightly. "Why my dear prodigy…you and Jasmine…?"

"Hardly!" Mozenrath scoffed and dropped her in an undignified heap on the floor. He had to think up an explanation fast. "I suffered a minor setback while attacking the palace…"

"And managed to get yourself captured." She indicated the manacles with a long finger. Mozenrath glanced down and nodded.

"Yes. I escaped. I needed a hostage and Jasmine was…bathing…at the time." He shrugged, hoping the quickly thought up fib would hold. "I needed a hostage. I'm low on power reserves and I…"

"Indeed?" Mirage levitated the princess to eye level. "And I suppose you expect me to let you feed of my energy till your back on your feet." Mirage put a paw against her forehead in a fantastically dramatic fashion. "Haven't I already given you enough? Haven't I raised you? Clothed you? Fed you? A mothers work is never done!"

Mozenrath groaned and rolled his eyes. "Please. You barely managed till I was old enough to be shipped off to Destain's little palace of perversion! Then you stopped by just now and then to make sure I was still breathing." He threw his hands up in the air. "Oh what a dutiful mother."

Mirage hissed. "You ungrateful whelp!" she raised a hand to strike him. Normally he wouldn't have been concerned, his gauntlet was more than a match for her backhand. But at the moment a slash across his cheek was the least of his worries. Jasmine stirred at their feet, her soft eyes fluttering open.

Mirage looked down, having forgotten all about the new captive. "Oh dear me. It seems our little flower is awakening." She wrenched Jasmine to her feet by the wrists. With a sudden start the naked princess came fully aware, gasping in fear.

"Mirage!" Jasmine jerked away, as if the very touch of this cat demoness made her feel foul. "What am I doing here?" she spun and her eyes met Mozenrath, then her sarong around his waist. Her eyes went wide and she tried to cover her nudity, the sudden modesty she displayed made Mozenrath feel just a bit better.

_Good. Let her squirm a little._ Jasmine wasn't his real goal at any rate. She was just a means to an end. Aladdin was his real tormentor, the real revenge would be extracted upon him. A sudden plan formed in his head and a vulpine grin overtook his generous mouth.

"I'll tell you what your doing here Sultana." He drew the last word out sarcastically. "Mirage here is quite an old acquaintance of mine, and she has generously agreed to take you off my hands. I do believe I am not the _only_ one with a vendetta against Agrabah. And it would be so very stingy of me to keep the fun all to myself."

Mirage looked at him, and in an instant comprehended his meaning. "Yes." She grabbed Jasmine's other wrist and held her an inch off the ground. "I can think of few things sweeter than being your captor fair Jasmine." There was a deep purr in her voice, a noise Jasmine knew from owning little housecats in the right season.

Mirage turned to her (unbeknownst to Jasmine) son. "Now what would I have to give you in order to keep this…gift?"

He displayed his wrists and the strong manacles there. He kept his wrists turned down, hoping to hide the emblem of slavery there. Mirage nodded and set Jasmine down, both women knowing full well she could not escape. Mirage took the iron cuffs in her hands and surged them to the brim with near goddess like power. The pressure was too much, and with a grating snap they fell in half, exposing his flesh and cloth arms.

Mozenrath raised his gauntleted hand with a flare as a maddened grin spread over his face. The blue black power exploded from it, returning to his core and replenishing his rresivouare. "Many thank mo…Mirage." He stopped himself just in time and gave an over indulgent, sweeping bow. "Now unless I'm mistaken, Aladdin is headed for the Citadel by now, I must be there to see he is properly welcomed." He opened a portal, enjoying the long absent rush of time and space at his command. With a final chersire smile at the Sultana, he disappeared.


	9. Defection

"Well, well well." Mirage grinned, her ears curling into little horns against her head. "The pretty princess of Agrabah, naked, trapped, and at my disposal." She leaned in close, the faint odor of sandalwood wafting into Jasmine's nose. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

Jasmine gasped as a claw drew down her side, drawing just the thinnest trail of blood like a paper cut. "Whatever your plan is Mirage, forget it!" she felt stupid in a way, naked and trying to find a way to defend herself. "Mozenrath will not escape justice, and neither will you one day!"

"Is that an offer?" The cat goddess laughed gleefully as Jasmine's dark cheeks blushed. "I must say if your judgment of crimes against Agrabah is so particular, I may just allow myself to be captured." With a sudden ferocity, Mirage clasped onto Jasmine's lips and held them tightly in her own, pushing her little tongue into the Sultana's surprised mouth. Jasmine was at a loss for words, Mirage's kiss was not what one would have expected, the rancid odor of tuna. Instead it was as warm and desiring as her own, the soft touch of fur against her cheeks was even, comforting.

Mirage pulled back, her malevolent green eyes lowered in that odd feline mask of happiness. "I have a bargain for you princess." She murmured. "An offer you may find yourself unable to refuse." She took Jasmine by the wrist and yanked her inside the sphinxes waiting doors, pushing her into the plush world of an Egyptian tomb. They went through the corridors at a fast pace, Jasmine covering her breasts with a strange and sudden humility, unwell to be bared in front of this wanton woman.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded and was given a quick hiss in reply. Mirage finally stopped at a golden gilded door, and with a smile drew it open. It was obviously Mirage's personal bedroom, lavishly decorated in ivory and crimson, gold highlighted the walls and little oil lamps made the place a stark contrast compared to the rest of her sanctum. She backed away, more than a little afraid. Mirage let her, knowing she couldn't escape.

"Join me." Mirage whispered in a sultry voice. "One night of pleasure Jasmine…one little night submitting to _my_ whims. And I'll give you just what you need to control Mozenrath."

Jasmine started, her mouth opening in question. "What?"

Mirage leaned in, running her long fingers in the rich black hair. With a flick of her wrist a small vial appeared, filled to the brim with some strange purple liquid. "See this?" she asked. "This is made from the very blood that flows through Hathor, goddess of physical pleasure in my homeland." She swirled it around, letting the tight play with it. Jasmine blinked back as the purple shadow cast over her features. "Just a few drops and Mozenrath will be seized by an unbridled, insatiable lust."

"A love spell?" Jasmine whispered.

Mirage sneered. "Oh please, as if I could make something that blasé! It's simple lust only magnified."

"I don't see what good that will do. It'll wear off sooner or later, or worse, make him an uncontrollable sex maniac." Jasmine almost giggled, the picture was funny. Mozenrath, leg splayed, a creature of pure passion.

If possible, Mirage's grin became more devious. "That's not all princess. The one who takes him will have complete and total dominance." She stood up straight. "There are stipulations of course, it will only work for one, so you'll have to choose which one of you will be his master. And in order for the spell to take effect…" Mirage stressed the next words. "_You **must** make him climax._ Do not allow him to hold off or fake."

Jasmine gingerly reached out to take it, then jerked her hand back. "All this…for one night with me?" she felt flattered in an off handed manner. "Why?"

"Because someone needs to teach that upstart some respect. He waltzes around the seven deserts like _he_ is going to rule them some day!" Mirage growled. "I won't have it, not at all."

"Then why not just give me the potion if it's that important?" Jasmine was cornered with those emerald eyes, transfixing her to the spot.

"Because Jasmine, I am immortal. And my kind can not give gifts without receiving them" Mirage gave a cruel chuckle. "I could have you sacrifice a black lamb and gorge it's raw flesh."

Jasmine recoiled and shook her head. She looked from Mirage, to the bedroom, then back again. "One night…" she whispered, and her body tingled. Again, from the bedroom, to Mirage. And onto the vial. "Wait…how do I know it even works? You could be giving me pomegranate juice for all I know."

"Care to test it?" Mirage grabbed her again, popping the cork and letting just one drop fall onto Jasmine's skin. "How do you feel?" she smirked.

At first, Jasmine felt nothing, not even the drop on her hand. Then, spreading like a strange sickness there came a cold against her palm. It touched down her wrists and shoulders, down her chest, where her nipples now stood proud and waiting. It trickled down her stomach but stopped just above her navel, swirling and dissipating. She gulped and held the wall for support. It was the familiar sensation of need alright. She looked at Mirage.

"And that is just one drop. Four or five right down his throat and Mozenrath will slit his own testicals off just to have you slap him!"

Jasmine debated, it was cruel, it was inhumane.

And so was Mozenrath.

She reached out and took Mirage's shoulder. Slowly she faced the cat woman, her body exposed and aroused, the sparks snapping between their equal needs. "I…I accept your offer." She said, trying to make herself sound strong.

Mirage hummed and set down the vial. "I thought so." Mirage reached forward and grasped Jasmine by the hair, forcing her forward onto soft, silken fur lips. The kiss was pushed down with near bruising force, and Jasmine melted into it, the little drop of potion inflaming her own deep desire. Mirage's tongue slid past her mouth, surprising her with it's rough, grating texture. Just as she felt Mirage slip a hand round her waist, the hard shape of the vial pressed into her hand.

"What? I don't…" Jasmine looked at Mirage. "I don't understand."

Mirage straightened herself, gentle pressing down the folds of her dress. "Aladdin is being attacked _now_ princess. We hardly have time for an interlude unless you want him to be fried to a crisp." She fanned out her gorgeous black hair and gave what could almost be a coy look. "Don't worry, I'll come for my payment soon. But for now, you just take care of business." She lifted her hand and the dark green rays of her power surrounded Jasmine.

The world of Morbia faded from view, leaving her within the dark abyss between the worlds for an instant. That cold, unrelenting feeling was replaced with the sharp, sensation of sand and desert air in her lungs. Jasmine look down to see the black sands swirling beneath her feet. She clutched the potion tightly, as if to make sure it was still there.

A sudden blast to her right grabbed her attention. She turned to see the Citadel illuminated with power as the city shook. The battle had begun, and she had to hurry.


	10. Confrontation

Aladdin leapt behind a pillar, the black flames licking on either side of him, hungry to see him in pain. "Damn you Mozenrath!" he yelled out against the maniacal laughter. "Where is Jasmine?"

"What's the matter hero?" Mozenrath mocked, feeling completely in control with his familiar surroundings. "Not quite feeling up to it without your pretty princess around to protect you?" his grin turned hateful as he seized the power and removed the obstacle, leaving Aladdin exposed. "Do you…have any idea…" he spoke slowly, letting the power from his gauntlet illuminate his being. "What I am going to do to you street rat?"

Aladdin grabbed his sword and readied for battle. Before he could strike a blow, Mozenrath flung himself forward, pinning Aladdin to the ground. Aladdin gasped in pain as thick tendril of mana shot through him like arrows. "You think you know what subjugation is? You don't know the first time about breaking someone's will." Grabbed Aladdin's head and forced his neck back, exposing soft, tender flesh. "Play with me will you? Treat me like a harem girl!"

Aladdin braced himself as Mozenrath forced power through his veins, flinging him against a wall. "You don't even know what I was trying to accomplish Mozenrath!" he called out stubbornly. "You don't even understand why we needed you."

"To Hell I don't. I know all about the little council session. The only way they'll accept a low born street rat like you on the throne, is if you give them some proof you can do more than settle petty arguments over cattle!" Mozenrath launched power at him, missing by mere inches.

Aladdin dodged between pillars, avoiding the blasts expertly. Was it just him, or was Mozenrath's aim _off._ It was almost like he wasn't really trying to hit the hero. He took a risk and spied around the room, searching for some weapon or defense. He couldn't risk killing Mozenrath, they still needed him to pull this whole thing off. There just had to be a way to capture him again. He moved quickly, using the momentum to shove himself straight into Mozenrath.

"Uoof!" Mozenrath took it in the stomach, landing on the hard marble. "Damn it!" he hollered and Aladdin shove a knee onto his chest, pinning his wrists above him. "Let me up!" he commanded and kicked out, landing a foot on Aladdin's back. The youth jerked forward, but didn't let go. "I swear when your in my dungeons I'll teach you what it means to beg!"

"Like you did Mozie?" Aladdin grinned impetuously and watched with no small amount of amusement as Mozenrath blushed. With sudden realization, Aladdin looked down at his nemesis. "You liked that…didn't you?"

Mozenrath's jaw fell open. Finding strength from somewhere he yelled in outrage, nearly throwing Aladdin from him. But Aladdin kept his grip, just barely keeping the hateful power off him. "Shut up!" he demanded and struggled in Aladdin's hands.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine burst into the throne room, her costume not going unnoticed by either man. Though Aladdin was greatly confused, Mozenrath took one look at the delicate Egyptian patterns, and knew he's been betrayed.

"That bitch!" he snarled and shoved a distracted Aladdin off. He threw flames at Jasmine, catching her by surprise and flinging her away. "Just as well." He smirked. "Now I can teach you both together." He laughed jubilantly and turned to seek Aladdin. But the hero was gone from sight. "Wha…?"

A full body tackle assaulted him from behind, he felt a strong hand clamp down over his gauntlet, lifting his hand and cracking it down against the floor till it went numb with pain. Mozenrath tossed his head back and saw Aladdin on top of him, using everything he had to hold the sorcerer down.

The quick patting of bare feet caught his attention. "Aladdin, open his mouth!" Jasmine ordered quickly. One thing was definite, if Jasmine wanted his mouth open, he for damn sure wanted it closed. Aladdin didn't question, he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked, trying to make him yelp. Mozenrath clamped down, determined to keep his mouth tight.

Jasmine approached, taking quick action and pinching his nose shut. He glared at her hatefully, fighting to regain the upper hand. Aladdin searched around in his cape with one hand and pulled out another pair of anti-magic manacles, slapping them home and forcing Mozenrath to stand. "Come on Moze, time to take your medicine."

Mozenrath watched Jasmine lift a vial with some strange substance and try once again to pry his mouth open. Suddenly, he felt Aladdin's fingers on his left rear cheek. "Sorry Mozenrath." He whispered and took a chunk of flesh, twisting it around hard.

Try as he might, Mozenrath couldn't hold back the scream as his flesh was abused. Jasmine held his mouth open, pouring the contents into him and holding her hand over his lips. Aladdin gentle pressed his fingers to Mozenrath's throat, massaging the concoction down. He tried to choke on it, force himself to vomit, but it was like molasses in his throat, coating everything on the way down. He felt the bulk sink in his stomach with a heavy thud as Jasmine removed her hand.

"You damn…!" he stopped mid-sentence and gasped. Something very strange was happening in his gut. "What did you do?" he choked out as his muscles tighten in explicably. Aladdin let him go in shock, watching as Mozenrath stretched his long body out on the floor. "What did she…give you?" he demanded and closed his eyes as the sweet flavor of need began to rise within him. "Ahh….oh!" he whimpered.

Aladdin turned to his beloved wife, questions in his eyes. "Jasmine, what…how did….are you alright?" he gently hugged her close and she returned it.

"Later love, right now we need to get him to a bed." She instructed. "I don't know how long that stuff will keep him like this for."


	11. Penatration

Mozenrath felt the cool crisp touch of his own sheets against his back. He gulped down as he looked up at Aladdin, the hero's dark brown eyes, ready, wanting him. It made his body tingle, even when his mind screamed no. The potion was deep in his system, controlling his most primal instincts. "Aladdin…" he pushed himself up, stomach churning. He was not going to let this damn spell force him into this! "Don't…" he took a deep breath, forcing himself not to collapse into his desire. "Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

Aladdin chuckled in a low throaty voice. "It's alright Moze." He grabbed Mozenrath by the wrist and pulled him up, cupping the sorcerers neck in his hand. He felt the smooth skin delicately, rubbing his strong fingers into the man's hair in soothing motions. He didn't want to hurt Mozenrath, there was no reason too. His enemy was quickly succumbing to the elixir Jasmine had given, he could feel it in every pore of his being. Maybe Mozenrath didn't realize it, but even his posture was submissive. He was radiating need!

Mozenrath glared at him and pushed away weakly, his arms felt limp and weak in Aladdin's grasp. _Damn Mirage! Damn her and that hero and his bitch bride!_ Mozenrath wailed as desire struck him again. Aladdin was towering over him, the musky perfume of masculinity filled his nose. _Oh no…nonono! _He felt himself becoming quickly aroused under his skimpy covering. Aladdin must have noticed it too, suddenly he pushed himself down on the sorcerer, pressing his weight against Mozenrath.

The wizard's mouth opened in shock as he felt the hard, demanding press of Aladdin's arousal against his thin sarong covering. He leaned back, trying to move away but Aladdin forbid it, holding him around the back and kissing down his forehead. Mozenrath whined under his breath. Why couldn't Aladdin be like his former master? He could handle cruel and selfish, he had been bred into that nature. He might even be able to resist if Aladdin would show some ounce of hatred, some show that this assault on his body was revenge for all he'd put them through!

But no. He would look into those brown eyes and see the caring, confidant strokes of a lover. Aladdin would not throw him down and force his way in, but wait. Wait patiently, torturing Mozenrath in the worst way till he could spread those milky white thighs open with no resistance and bury himself between them. And Mozenrath was almost ready to give him just that.

He trembled as Aladdin undid his sarong, exposing his body to the air. He felt embarrassed, shy though he couldn't give explanation. Aladdin smiled in that lop sided way he had and took a long black lock in his fingers, toying with it. He wasn't showing it, but it was very hard to keep such good control of himself. Aladdin had no trouble admitting how attracted he was to Mozenrath. The slightly older man's lean, lush body reminded him of an artists painting, done with languid, curved strokes. He _wanted_ to take Mozenrath now! Hang finesse! He could have all the time in the world to show Mozenrath what he could really do! And yet, his pride forbade him to act as a second rate tumble in the hay. No, he would feel that body writhe in passion, but gently, persuasively.

Mozenrath closed his eyes as Aladdin bent to his neck and nudged it with his tongue. The little pressing tickle made him twitch as the hero trailed his soft flesh up and down with his lips. He reacted with his last bit of willpower, biting down on the nape of Aladdin's neck. He herd a sharp indrawn breath and felt Aladdin hold him fast. Without even knowing why he loosed his mouth, afraid he'd hurt the hero. Then it hit him. Slowly, even so slowly, Mozenrath kissed the bite mark. He kissed it again, the licked at it with the edge of his tongue. "That's it…" Aladdin said softly. "Let me know what you want Mozenrath…" he bent over and employed the same method on Mozenrath's neck, biting down hard just to sooth it with light caressed.

Aladdin began to play down his body. With deft movements he came down to Mozenrath's nipple, taking the little cream nub of flesh into his mouth. Mozenrath hitched his breath and arched into the sensation, moaning as Aladdin's tongue began to swirl in little patterns over the wrinkles. He tried to balance himself on the bed but failed falling back against the pillows as Aladdin ran his fingers down the sorcerers sides. "How long?" Aladdin whispered in his ear.

"What?" Mozenrath gasped and then bit his lip. "Oh…" he shook his head eyes narrowed in anger. His belly twisted into knots as he thought about it. Aladdin watched Mozenrath's cheeks blush bright red and murmured a sum of years.

"It's okay…" he promised and reached out to Mozenrath. "I'll go slow." He swore and stood up, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. He was outright surprised when he felt Mozenrath's hand on his chest, and watched as Mozenrath's came in front of him, head bowed to hide his face.

"L..l...let…" he slipped his fingers around the shiny rim of the next button, slipping it through the hole to reveal another inch of broad, tanned chest. Mozenrath kissed the pectoral, letting his tongue linger over the hard muscle. "Let me…" he asked, wanting to touch there. He couldn't deny the delight when Aladdin ran his fingers through his ebony curls and told him to continue. Inch by inch he saw a little more, following Aladdin's instructions to kiss very little divot of flesh in his well defined abdomen. He reached under the cloth, drawing it out of the pants and away from Aladdin's body, exploring the street rats chest with his fingers. "Aladdin…"he whispered. The potion, he now knew, had only been a trigger. It had destroyed his inhibitions, his own set of rules and discomfort at being touched. His own emotions were commanding his actions now. And no spell could possibly be more powerful.

Warmpth spread like wildfire through Aladdin's body. He let Mozenrath play, exploring what was there to his hearts content. Gingerly, Mozenrath pushed his hand from the hero's stomach, to his thighs, and against the raging shaft there. He watched, wide eyed as Aladdin stifled a gasp and began rubbing it outside the cloth, testing. His reward was Aladdin's face, strained in pleasure as he teased the hardness in his hand. There was some small power over Aladdin right then, and he became vicious, attacking Aladdin's own dark nipple with the scrape of his teeth.

Aladdin bucked and almost harshly pulled Mozenrath's head back. "Gently Moze…gently…"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and made himself be careful, licking around the areola and slowly sucking the nipple in and out. He could feel his thighs tightening and his own member growing proudly, displaying it's own wants for Aladdin to see. He groaned when Aladdin pulled him up, diving his hand down and stroking the hard cock with a firm, sure grip. The fast jerking sensation made him buck in time to Aladdin's rhythm, increasing his blood flow. "Ahhh! Oh yes!" Mozenrath leaned back, letting Aladdin support his frame. "Ah! AH!" Mozenrath's eyes went wide and he bucked into the accommodating hand. "Aladdin damn…."

He grunted and Aladdin gave one of his infuriating chuckles in his ear. He began a deadly assault on the sorcerers ear lobe, sliding his wet tongue up and down the rim, tickling the little pocket of flesh with his lips. He would slide his hand down the base, squeezing the testicals and traveling up again, rubbing his thumb over the head and aggravating his most tender nerves. The friction was beautiful, he pushed himself into it, the limp curls bouncing up and down. With a quick movement, Aladdin ducked a finger behind Mozenrath and pressed it just bit inside Mozenrath's sphincter. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Mozenrath took a deep breath and nodded, a little afraid. Aladdin released him, laying Mozenrath down on the bed with a pillow under his hips to give him better access. "Do you have some lotion or oil?" He followed Mozenrath's finger to the nightstand and found a bottle of simple milk lotion. Aladdin nodded. "This will do." He said and lotion his fingers, making them glisten in the candle light. He spread Mozenrath's thighs apart, lifting his legs a little into the air. "Relax…just breath." He slipped a finger inside and watched Mozenrath gulped. He pushed it in a bit deeper, making little clockwise circles to get the feel inside. "Oh Moze…your so tight inside…" he murmured and pressed another finger to join the first. Mozenrath's head arched back and he whined, holding the blankets. Aladdin hummed, deciding to elaborate.

"You warm in there too. Do you want to know how you feel Moze?" He saw Mozenrath's eyes open a bit, enough to convey a sense of desperation, but also a need to be validated as attractive. "You feel hot, moist…I can feel you squeeze around my fingers." Aladdin had to push a little hard but he managed a third finger inside, taking up more room as he began to stretch them in opposite directions. Mozenrath winced bit held back a yelp. He didn't want this to stop now…and if Aladdin knew this hurt he'd be libel to turn back.

_I want this. I can't stop now…oh please Aladdin don't stop! You can't know how wonderful this is._ He slowly pushed himself down on the fingers, letting them stretch his opening more and more. It was a little like probing a loose tooth, it hurt, but you just couldn't stop. He herd Aladdin say something and turned to him. "What?"

A hand landed against his left rear cheek, spanking him hard. He felt a pulse of delight jump through him. "Tell me how tight you are. I want to know…" Aladdin demanded in calm, even tones.

"Tight…" Mozenrath gasped out when Aladdin moved his fingers apart from one another, spreading his little orifice just a few centimeters, and closing them again. "Oh gods everything is so tight!" he groaned out and Aladdin pushed a fourth finger in, repeating the spreading movement. He winced, but didn't complain as Aladdin pushed the digits just an inch deeper. "Damn you hero!" he yelled and Aladdin chuckled. He wanted this. He wanted to stare into those big brown eyes and be lost in rapture!

Aladdin opened his thighs and lifted his ass just a bit higher. He reached down and took his own member in hand, stroking it to it's full length. Mozenrath saw for the first time exactly how large the hero was, and his mouth opened. _Oh gods! It's too big! I don't think I can take something like that! _Aladdin caught the look and leaned against him, murmuring in soothing tones that he would be slow, he would give him time. "It will only hurt for a moment. Just a few seconds of pain and I promise to make you feel good." He kissed Mozenrath, slower this time undemanding and lenient. He could feel his hard member at the tip of Mozenrath's little pink star. He bit his lip and held back. He'd been slow up till now, gauging himself with Mozenrath as he had with Jasmine. Of course, Jasmine had been a virgin their first night, so there had been a need to be very careful. Mozenrath…well…there was no chance this sorcerer had been celibate before this. And he'd done everything he could to prepare.

_Not to be selfish but Mozenrath isn't the only one in need here. _Aladdin truly had been holding out as long as he could, making his body be patient. His cock was hard and throbbing, rigid and ready to be thrust as deep as it could go. It took the last bit of restraint just to spread lotion over his member. "Hold your legs open." He said. "It'll help if you help."

Mozenrath reached down and pulled his legs open, chest rising and falling in anticipation. _Now! Please…Aladdin please before I regret this._

He didn't have time to think anymore. With one fluid movement Aladdin slammed home, his arousal disappearing between Mozenrath's lush cheeks. Mozenrath's hands snapped to Aladdin's shoulder as he wailed in both agony and ecstasy. Aladdin adjusted his legs for better position, and slowly began moving in and out of the entry. "Are you okay?" he gasped out.

It hurt. It would hurt tomorrow and probably longer but oh _GODS_! The pure unadulterated satisfaction of being filled! Fire was blazing inside him, the dull ache replaced by urgency. He looked up at Aladdin, eyes half lidded, revealing only desire. "Aladdin…" he begged, scratching down the hero's back. "Aladdin…don't stop." He whimpered as his wish was granted, Aladdin bent his knees and began to pump inside him, rubbing against the inner walls of that sweet tunnel. Mozenrath screamed in pleasure, his body contorting as he was filled up. The tight little sheath was being quickly widened, forced to accommodate Aladdin's sizable need. Even through the ache he enjoyed every last inch plummeting deeper, expanding him.

_Destain wasn't like this…_ He whimpered and tried to press himself closer to the hero. _Nothing was ever like this! _The scent, the sound, the feel. He couldn't compare it to anything else. Aladdin moaned above him, pushing himself in with ever quickening pace. He knew Mozenrath would hurt from this tomorrow, but tonight he would envelope the sorcerer in passion. Each thrust was closer to his goal. Aladdin saw Mozenrath in ecstasy, head tilted back, body warm and writhing beneath him. Aladdin groaned, the young wizard's hips were flexing over him and he lost any control he had left.

In a single movement Mozenrath was completely on the floor, leaning on his arms as his hips were lifted up. "Yes, Aladdin yes!" Mozenrath groaned as Aladdin thrust his entire length in again, flesh smacked together in a tender rhythm. He began to push in harder and harder, holding his hips and moaning joyously. Each time Aladdin pushed down his body became more prepared, more accommodating to the sensation. He could hardly breath, much less school his emotions. He submitted, for the first time in a long time, to the command of another.

His face was contorted, half pain, half pleasure. It was so sweet, so intoxicating. Having the thudding against his ass, pushing against something inside that caused bliss outshine all else. Aladdin noticed that the sorcerers moans of pleasure was contrary to his usual deep, sensual voice. They were high, almost feminine in sound. Aladdin slide himself further in, knowing he was near to his goal. "That's it, tell me how it feels." Aladdin said suddenly, taking Mozenrath's manhood in his hand and massaging it. "Go on, let me know or I won't let you finish…"

"No…please!" he tried to think. "It's hard…oh Aladdin please I can't…!" he crumbled like a leaf when Aladdin slowed his pace, barely even moving inside the sorcerer. "No Ah! Please! It's wonderful! I'm so close." He began to buck back, making Aladdin penetrate him deeper as he rode the hard shaft.

"That's it…good boy." Aladdin slid his hand over Mozenrath's hip and smack his palm against it. "Do you like this feeling?" he spanked him again and Mozenrath yelped, but nodded. He brought his hand down, a little harder now. "Oh Moze…your so tight." He grabbed Mozenrath's hips and pummeled his insides, smacking against the knot of pleasure inside his orifice. Mozenrath screamed, tearing at the bed and whimpering as Aladdin took his member and stroked it in time with each thrust. The pressure inside was enormous! He couldn't hold back anymore. His thighs were tightened like a vise, his pelvis was going to cramp in any second. Aladdin bent low and began to kiss up and down his spine.

_Too much!_

_**Too much!**_

Aladdin buried his face in Mozenrath's hair, keeping a tight hold on Mozenrath's hips and pulled him back against the penetrating phallus. His pace was growing ever faster, the smacks becoming more rapid.

Something inside snapped and the dark décor whirled in front of him. "Ahhhh… ahhhhhhhh yesssss!" Mozenrath couldn't hold back, his very soul swelled in rapture as he came, his screams reaching ever the ears of the Jasmine outside. His tunnel flexed and he felt Aladdin come inside him, filling him with male orgasm. He shuddered in the after tremors of coming. He felt flushed with heat, then bitten with cold over and over again as Aladdin gently set him on the bed. There were a few more slow thrusts as Aladdin slide out, leaving him with an odd empty feeling. He collapsed on the bed, entirely spent.

Aladdin pulled the sorcerer up to him, petting him gently. "Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He was surprised when Mozenrath dipped into his body, settle his curves against Aladdin's. "Moze?"

"Damn you for this…" Mozenrath whispered and kissed that muscular chest, scraping his teeth along the skin. "Damn you…"


	12. Manipulation

Mozenrath whimpered in relief as his hands were released and he slid down into Aladdin's waiting arms. What was that? Four, no five times this afternoon. The ache of penetration had dimmed, but Aladdin seemed to find new ways to stimulate him each time. He felt those strong dark arms close around his chest and couldn't help but sigh in delight at the street rats touch.

Former street rat.

The scheme had been successful. The street rat he knew as Aladdin was now Sultan Aladdin, Lord of Agrabah, Keeper of the Palace etc. He had suffered through the humiliating exhibition of being shown to the allied forces. The great and powerful Mozenrath, bowing half naked before Aladdin and Jasmine, had caused quite a stir. Explanations had been demanded, and given.

To be honest not everyone was pleased, but for an unexpected reason. They had little care for Aladdin's activates with the bound sorcerer. They wished to know why the dangerous man had not been put to death. But aside from any objections, Aladdin had fulfilled the criteria, they had no choice but to accept him as Sultan.

Of course, now that all was out in the open, stipulations had come under scrutiny. Some of it Mozenrath wasn't going to complain about. For instance, Jasmine was going to be spending as little official time with him as possible, and absolutely none without the eyes of her husband there. She was now Queen in every way, and expected to provide the necessary heirs to the kingdom. In fact this was something she herself had insisted upon. There could be no question that the children she bore were Aladdin's. He might _be_ Sultan, but he had yet to earn favor amongst the allies. They would take any excuse to keep his children from ascending the throne.

Another, one he was no so pleased to hear. Mozenrath was not allowed to go above the position of palace concubine. As a man, he could no be expected to perform certain duties to his lord and sultan. So he was (officially at least) considered little more than a whore. An exotic, unusual whore, but still…

Aladdin was being gentle again, stroking the sorcerer's neck with a feather light touch. Mozenrath shivered and felt a tingle between his cheeks. He hadn't been taken this time around, giving his tight little ass a chance to recover from the last four before that. Damn him, but Aladdin had boundless stamina. It wasn't just that he could go four or five or six times in a row, but that each time took nearly an hour or more to finish. There was no such thing as a quick tumble or in and out in Aladdin's harem! Whatever future girls ended up here would have no reason to lure a handsome guard into their clutches. And the worst (or best) part, Aladdin never forgot Mozenrath's pleasure, as if making up for forbidding it to him so long.

Worse, every touch and caress only made Mozenrath more and more Aladdin's creature. Now he nuzzled into Aladdin's chest, cat like, eager for more attention. Aladdin had made the discovery that Mozenrath was not unlike a feline, snapping away from a well meant touch if he didn't want it, and demanding affection when he chose. Of course unlike a cat, Aladdin could order him around whenever he wished. And Mozenrath would obey without question. But he preferred to save that for emergencies, like proving to the council that the deadly man was well in control.

"Lay down." Aladdin spoke softly, helping Mozenrath to slip onto a flat, steady table. He had taken extra time today with Mozenrath. He wanted to discover every little secret his slave had, each little curve and inch of skin had a thousand possibilities for arousal, and he wouldn't stop till he learned each one. And one of the best ways to do that was a massage. The entire body was accessible, and in a somewhat lucid state. He would play around and see what made Moze twinge and tick.

Mozenrath groaned as Aladdin poured cool lotion in his hands and began a firm, downward stroke against Mozenrath's shoulder, curving his hands inward against the shoulder blade and up around the neck. He did this a few more times, loosening the muscle there and slipped onto the back, putting his hands together on their side and pressing down the spine. Mozenrath arched and succumbed to the new sensation. "What arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre…" he lengthened the word, mouth open as Aladdin pulled his hands under either side of Mozenrath's rib cage and stretched him up. "Ohhh! What are you doing?"

"It's shiatsu, at least some parts of it are. Jasmine hired a personal massager a few months back and I picked up on his technique so I could do it myself." He preformed the same move going up and down the back, around the hips, and on each leg. "Do you like?" He pressed the ball of his hand on either side of the spine, pressing down and up.

Mozenrath let out a low, growling sound of intense pleasure and didn't answer. Aladdin worked his body up and down, rubbing him down with the lilac scented lotion. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, letting his body come down from the physical high of orgasm. He didn't know how long he had before Aladdin over came his better senses and…

Mozenrath forced the image down. Not now. Even with his mothers foul mixture inside him, he had no intention of remaining the street rats personal concubine! Oh it was easy enough to forget himself when he was wrapped in silks, pressed to Aladdin's chest and… _Damn it_!

He could forget himself in the bedroom. Aladdin had a way of erasing everything else going on. Revenge, eradication, dominating the hero. All of that could vanish away like fog at noon when he was wrapped in those arms. Even like this, Aladdin's unwavering hands questing over his body made him want to push all else away. But he refused to forget all that had been done. He would have his vengeance against them all, even Mirage!

Aladdin picked up Mozenrath's foot and began running his thumbs over the center of his foot between the heel and the ball. Sudden Mozenrath shot up with a start, making a noise in the back of his throat. "Stop it!" He spun to face Aladdin, his face twitching oddly.

Aladdin tilted his head in question, and did it again. A twitch of a smile quickly hidden by obvious discomfort, and Mozenrath glared at him. Aladdin grinned outright, yanked Mozenrath closer. "So your ticklish?" he teased ran the tip of his fingernail over the sorcerers toes. Mozenrath squealed in a very unmasculine fashion and kicked himself off the table, frantically trying to stand.

"Don't do that!" he snapped. "It feels…" he didn't get the next word out before Aladdin was on him, smiling broadly. Mozenrath whimpered and bent towards him, unable to reject close contact.

"Your ticklish." Aladdin announced as if it were the greatest discovery ever. He pulled Mozenrath over to a pillar decked with golden chains. "Lay against it and slip your hands in Mozenrath. I think I've found something here and I want to test my theory." He helped Mozenrath snap himself into the manacles and gazed at the sorcerers exposed body. "I love seeing you like this you know." He took a ball gag from a near by table and slid it into Mozenrath's mouth. "It's something about having you unable to stop me. Unable to beg or plead for me to stop." He ran his hands through Mozenrath's hair. "Remember when you told me I just wasn't that ruthless?" Mozenrath hummed worriedly into his restraint. "Well…I guess we'll find out if that's true or not."

Mozenrath watched as Aladdin took a strap on and fastened it to the pillar, adjusting it so it touched the very outside of Mozenrath's sphincter. He loosened the chains so that the sorcerer bowed at the waist, putting himself in the perfect position for entry. The young man whined as he was pushed back onto it, filling the first few inches of him up. Aladdin chuckled and walked over to a large bed, taking a pillow and ripping it open. Feathers went everywhere, wafting past in the balmy breeze. Aladdin picked up a rather large feather, an ostrich plum by the look and looked at a very nervous Mozenrath.

"Take yourself." He ordered. "Slowly." He had chosen the best toy for something like this. It's shape was completely different from a real phallus, bulbous and circular. Each layer was a bit larger than then one before. It was created so as it stretch the tight cavity larger and larger as time went by. Unfortunately, that also meant Mozenrath couldn't land on it too quickly.

Mozenrath eyed the feather, he had no choice to obey. Slowly, he pressed himself back onto it, pushing the first ball past his entry. It was a sweet sensation, filling up just a small section of his cavity. He moaned into the gag, head bending back to reveal his handsome features. Aladdin nodded, pleased as he slowly drew the feather under Mozenrath's chin and across his cheeks.

The sorcerer jerked away, distinctly uncomfortable, but Aladdin grabbed him by the hair and forced him to hold still as he ran the plume over his neck and shoulders. Mozenrath made a bizarre kneeling sound into the gag, trying not to twitch. Aladdin would have none of it and pushed him back just enough for the second circle to push in. Mozenrath gulped and closed his eyes, sliding himself back and forth along it.

"Does it feel good?" Aladdin asked gently. Mozenrath looked up at him and shook his head yes. "That's it. Enjoy yourself." He encouraged and slid the feather down Mozenrath's sides. Few people realized how wonderful tickling could be, but Mozenrath was becoming a fast learner. It was strangely akin to the feeling of sexual friction. A smooth, grazing sensation that teased the basest nerves on his skin into stimulation. Mozenrath tried with all his might to jerk away, pull himself as far from the touch as possible. The soft, sliding feathers across his skin made him squirm and twitch in odd direction. Aladdin chuckled in a low tone. "That is so cute." He grinned.

Mozenrath shot him an enraged look. _Cute! How the bloody hell am I…" _Thought ceased as another circle widened his pink star. He felt a wordless groan escape, leading into an agonizing sharp sound from between his lips. Aladdin slipped off the ball gag and stroked his proud erection. Mozenrath licked his lips in anticipation, unaware he was doing so. Aladdin pressed the tip to Mozenrath's mouth and allowed to sorcerer to take it in at his own pace. The man's slow, languid tongue traced circles around his throbbing member, enticing it. Aladdin moaned and let out a grunt of approval.

Encouraged, Mozenrath tested himself, slowly taking it in another inch. His reward was the hero's breath hitch, telling him he was doing wonderfully. Another inch, one more…he forced his gag reflex down and took Aladdin into his mouth as deep as he could. Aladdin's eyes sprung open as he yelled in pleasure, grasping a hand full of Mozenrath hair, ignoring the sorcerer yelp of surprise. He sucked his master's organ, almost intrigued of how much control it gave him over the younger man. Apparent all Destain's little torments had proved good for something. Aladdin was in his grasp, however momentarily. He moved his head from the shaft and onto the testicals, licking each one with his tongue.

Aladdin hesitantly pulled back and out of the sorcerers reach. "Did I tell you to do that?" he said, controlling his heavy breathing. Actually, that had felt wonderful! But Aladdin was no fool, he had quickly become aware of Mozenrath's controlling nature. The day might come where he could let Mozenrath do all the work, but for now, he was still struggling to let his slave know who really was the boss here.

Mozenrath tried to look innocent, an impossible feat on his part. "What do you mean?" Aladdin laughed and lifted his chin.

"You are still trying to be the conqueror here Mozenrath." He explained and released Mozenrath from the bonds and the false shaft. "You have got to understand that you can't try and rule here." He watched anger come over Mozenrath's face and back up enough to avoid a blow.

Mozenrath stood with firm authority. "You will never be my conqueror Aladdin!" he flared at the street rat and spun away from him. He _would **hold** his will power **damn** it!_ "Your potion forces obedience on me. Like your jinn's lamp did. But be forewarned, you have not made me the submissive, not by a long shot!" He stalked away, holding his head high for the first time in nearly three months. But his little rebellion was short lived. He was grabbed and thrust down onto the couch with a sudden ferocity, brought around to stare at those bold brown eyes.

Even now, he could not find anger there. No hatred or disappointment. Just Aladdin, soul naked for him to see. Mozenrath felt the hero's arms wrap around him holding the male curviness of his body. He gulped and pushed away, very gently. Aladdin held him there, kissing Mozenrath's forehead, them each of his eyelids with a feather light touch of lips against flesh. "No…Aladdin…" Mozenrath gasped and pushed a little harder. He was by no means a muscular man, but he still had strength. "Aladdin stop!"

To his surprise, Aladdin back away, no more than a fraction of an inch. Mozenrath bit his lip, a little afraid. "I…I didn't think you would stop." He whispered and realized his body was reacting naturally. His arousal was in plain sight, angry, proud, demanding. Aladdin was holding his tight, rubbing his firm hands up and down the structure.

Aladdin nodded. "I didn't want to." He admitted.

"Then…why did you?" Mozenrath asked before he could stop himself and realized what it sounded like. "Why did you stop Aladdin?" His voice sounded frail, ragged with longing.

Aladdin's reach went high, toying with the erection. "Do you want me to keep going?"

Mozenrath suddenly caught onto the game. _He wants me to say it. That son of a mange ridden jackal! He's going to make me say it! _He opened his mouth to say no and throw himself from the hero, but he didn't get the chance. Aladdin dove his head down and took Mozenrath thick member into his own mouth.

There was no time for him to curb himself, Mozenrath threw his head back and moaned. Aladdin's jaws worked him expertly, his tongue creating waves of hot affection against him. Aladdin could not take him in all the way, but what his mouth could not hold he put his hand too, stroking in time with tongue and fist. Mozenrath tenderly reach down and took Aladdin's head in his hands, pushing him down further.

Aladdin jerked his head up, grabbing Mozenrath's arms in his hands and holding them in a cuff like grip. _That's it, hold me down!_ Mozenrath was shocked at himself for even thinking that! He was enjoying this! This possession of his body, the mocking of his needs was only serving to drive him wild. But Aladdin seemed to read his mind, diving back down to frustrate the hardness, tilting his head to give Mozenrath the perfect view, and flickering his tongue out over the head. Mozenrath groaned and whined just a little, his eyes pleading with Aladdin to continue. Aladdin smiled and took the head into his mouth, taking his time and warming the hardness.

Mozenrath closed his eyes a let out a long moan, bucking his hips up into Aladdin's lush lips. The wet _schlup schlup _sound driving him mad. Aladdin lifted his head enough for the wizard to watch his member slip in and out of those lips. The sight made an animalistic sound erupt from his throat, low and frantic. Quicker, and quicker, Aladdin took him in, devouring the taste and flavor. Suddenly Mozenrath gripped the bed sheets and threw his head back. "Alaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadin!"

His eyes flew open as the flood of male desire came into his mouth. He held on till the flow stemmed, and swallowed giving a last lick before removing his mouth of Mozenrath's member. Aladdin looked up at his lover, eyes hungry for something more carnal, more fulfilling. Mozenrath whimpered and started to spread his legs, ready to feel the firm, unrelenting weight of Aladdin's body on his.

A sudden explosion erupted in the marketplace bellow. The wild, maniacal laughter followed by the sound of clanking metal and whirling gears.

"Attention filthy pheasants of Agrabah!" Mechanicales stood atop his newest creation, a huge dung beetle shaped mechanism. "It is time to bow before Mechanicales, Greatest of the Great Greek Geniuses." He lowered himself to the control panel, pulling a lever and pressing several buttons. The town watched, horrified as the beetle excreted a mass amount of wax from it's ass end and used it's hind legs to form it into a ball. The skinny Greek pressed another button and a flame shot forth. The citizens ran for cover as the hurling ball came down on them, coating the city in smooth, shiny wax!

Aladdin stood on the parapet covered in a robe as he and Mozenrath looked on. "Well…" Aladdin sighed. "Welcome to Agrabah."


	13. Askew Liberation

Askew Liberation

Aladdin groaned as rubbed his head yelping when he encountered a well sized knot on the back. Jasmine shushed him, gently parting his hair as she applied a gel to cool the feeling and dissolve any infection. Across from them, sat a dirt smeared and very confused Mozenrath. Actually, it wasn't dirt, it was motor oil from one of that crazy Greek's machines. He was greased up like a pig in mud and desperately trying to untangle his long black mane from the gloopy mess.

None of the trio were completely sure what to say to each other, not as sure as they had been say three hours ago. It had started off easily enough. Aladdin and told Mozenrath to stay in the palace while he and Jasmine sped off on that flying rug of theirs to play heros. Little had they known the fight would be brought right up to the palace doors, crashing through the throne room and melting a great deal of historical art work to the ground. Mozenrath had tried to stay out of the fight, hoping in a perverse way that Aladdin would be killed and the spell broken.

He had never been on the watching end of a heroic battle. Ever the antagonist, he preferred being in the midst of it, goading his now captors into action and reveling in every hit and blow. To his massive surprise he found himself constantly worried about the hero. He watched Aladdin and Jasmine, the way they worked together and to bring danger to a close. When one of the mechanical monstrosities giant pinchers had come down and given Aladdin a bloody, (but ultimately superficial) wound, it had taken all his will power not to rush out there and rend Mechanicales limb from limb.

Suddenly Aladdin had dove in, wielding a sword to slash the underbelly of the creature. He had hit well, spilling the oil against the white palace marble and all over everything in sight. Unfortunately, he had hit a spring as well, it flew out at him, and as the giant beetle fell to the ground, Aladdin was flung to the wall, out like a light.

The strange thing about taking action in a situation like this, you really have no clear memory of what you just did. You could remember what caused you to act. You can remember the after math. But the moments of intense danger become a big blur. That was all Mozenrath could see when he tried to think of what had happened, to remember it on his own.

But that didn't change the fact that he had saved Aladdin's life.

Jasmine bandaged Aladdin head and shoulder wound, taking great care with her beloved. She glanced at Mozenrath on occasion but the sorcerer seemed lost within his own world. She could hardly believed what she had witnessed. Just as the beetle had come crashing down, she had seem a figure dressing in harem cloths dodge in under it, summoning power (at what must have been great physical cost) to force field himself and the hero.

It had taken her a moment to realize that figure had been Mozenrath.

It was so illogical in her own mind she was just now thinking back on it. She had panicked when she realized she was too far away to save him in time, screaming out his name as the shadow of the falling creature had eclipsed her view. Jasmine had jumped from the carpets back, sailing to the floor just as she saw Mozenrath disappear under the bug.

And just like that it was over. The force field caused the metal to snap and fray, exploding against the palace walls in small fires and black sludge. She ran over to the epicenter, pulling at bits of twisted metal and gears, calling out for her husband. Tears were brimming up, waiting for the worst.

But she had seem a gloved hand appear, pulling it's way out from the wreckage as he pulled Aladdin with him. It took her mind a moment to catch up with her eyes.

Mozenrath saved Aladdin…(fact)

Mozenrath saved Aladdin…?(question)

Mozenrath saved Aladdin…!(joy)

Mozenrath saved Aladdin…(WTF?)

Now they sat their together, uncomfortable in one another's presence. The rules had changed. They all knew it now. It was apparent in the air that the whole universe they had come to know and be reassured by had decided to screw with things again.

Mozenrath snorted as another tangle presented itself. "Are things always like this?" the forced tone broke the silence. Aladdin tried a laugh but it caught in his throat. "I'll take that as a yes." Mozenrath muttered and stood, readjusting his sparse costume. "Well baring any further threats on your lives, I'm going back to the harem." He spun around on his heel, forcing anything from his mind save a hot bath, (perhaps several) and new cloths.

"Mozenrath…" Aladdin said softly. Mozenrath paused for a moment just by the door, then looked over his shoulder. "Thank you." He tried to sneer, honestly Mozenrath did, but it almost came out as a smile. Aladdin waited till he was out of sight and turned to his wife. "Did he really…?" he coughed, spitting a big of grease. "Did he really do what I think he did?"

"I know. It just doesn't seem possible." Jasmine turned to him. "Aladdin I was so afraid I'd lost you.' She hugged him, ignoring the grunt of pain. "I didn't even know it was Mozenrath at the time."

"I opened my eyes while he was protecting me. There was this strange look on his face, like he was in pain. I think using up magick like that hurt him." Aladdin rubbed his shoulder and tensed. "I mean, I expressly forbade him to use magick unless I said other wise. How did he force it through the spell like that?"

"I don't know." Jasmine leaned back. "We have to thank him for this Aladdin. If you'd have died nothing could have held him here. He might have taken advantage of the chaos and destroyed everything. He would have had the perfect opportunity to escape…"

"And yet he prevented it." Aladdin stood up gingerly and looked at himself in the mirror, a small smile on his face. "Jasmine. I think I want to give him something. Just this one time let him have what he wants. Will you help me?"

Mozenrath dunked his head under the hot water, wondering if he should get it over with and drown himself right now. _Stupid! stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid!"_ He snarled at himself viciously. _That was your fucking chance you moron! You could have let him die! You could have escaped and returned with a vengeance, broken this city to the ground and pissed on it's ashses! And all you had to do was stay still!_

He came up for air, washing out his hair with a thick shampoo and watching little rainbows form in the sudsy water. He cleared his mind and remembered himself quite clearly, running across the slick floor as he saw his lover unconscious, about to be flattened. His reactions had been purely instinctual.

_But I could have been free!_ He snapped at himself and closed his eyes. His darker, more pragmatic side began to take over, considering the implications of what he had just done, and what it meant. He had saved Aladdin's life at considerable risk of his own. He flexed his gauntlet in pain. He was suffering the after effects of disobedience and his hands felt like they were on fire.

But he had ready the look in Jasmine's eyes when she helped they from the wreckage. She looked as if she might kiss him or kill him. Then she saw Aladdin and forgot all about Mozenrath until later. And the hero himself. Well those eyes were nothing short of amazed! Maybe even a little grateful.

_You could use that_. His old self chuckled at the delight of a scheme. _They owe you know. Both the princess and Aladdin. There's a lot you can do to manipulate them now. Guilt will be your best weapon. Make them feel ashamed to have imprisoned you. That they have misjudged your character, heros are so quick to believe that they were wrong. _Oh this could be so sweet. Mozenrath grinned, washing the rest of his lean body.

Mozenrath stood from the pool and wrapped a robe around himself, taking a long look in the mirror to check for any missed filth. He knew quite well he could be a charming son of a bitch when he wanted to be. Mozenrath smirked and headed for the door, feeling like himself again. No time better than the present.

He threw open the gilded harem doors and was topped short by the sight of a smaller woman in front of him. It was Jasmine, hands on her hips, a small, indefinable smile on her pretty lips. She looked like a woman holding all the right cards, confident, and secretive.

Mozenrath scowled. "What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be staying as far away from me as possible?"

Jasmine shrugged. "I won't be staying long. I just wanted you to know that Aladdin left a thank you gift in your private area of the harem. Just something to let you know how much he truly does appreciate what you did today."

Mozenrath scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Sure he does. Which is why I'm still confined to this nauseatingly tacky apartments." He gestured around him at the opulent décor. True, the harem was…vivid. "You people have the nerve to call yourselves heros."

Jasmine reached out and took the sorcerers chin in her hand and sighed. "Just go to your rooms. I'm sure you'll like what he left you." She couldn't order him, not really, but she had a feeling Mozenrath's innate sense of curiosity would get the better of him. Secure in this, she turned on her heel and walked down the hallways. The construction crews were just beginning to rebuild on the throne room and she intended to over see construction.

Mozenrath slammed the doors again, no longer in the mood to set his plan in action. Not today at any rate. _So he left me a present did he?_ Mozenrath growled and stalked off to his private area. There were many rooms adjoining the harem, most of them hade especially for the higher ranking concubines (fourth degree princesses, nobleman's daughters, expensive and well trained slaves) Mozenrath had been 'given' the largest of them, one which traditionally belonged to the head wife. He was, in part, grateful for it. It gave him a room to himself, somewhere to retreat and feel secure.

He paused in front of the doors, wondering out of selfish pride what Aladdin had left. Not that he cared. Really he didn't. He would relish picking up whatever bauble or trinket that street rat had picked out and breaking it against the wall. _He thinks he can just but me off with pretty objects. Just toss a necklace or ring and I'll go squealing and crawling like a girl after it. _That was after all the traditional gift for a sex slave who won favor. Some fancy jewelry or perfume.

Mozenrath was in a vicious anger right now. Angry at himself, angry at his forced position, angry at his surroundings, angry at Aladdin. He was so angry that when he opened the door, he didn't really notice the sight inside.

When his eyes adjusted, Mozenrath suddenly realized there was a figure awaiting him in the room, his head cast down in a pose of humility. Mozenrath felt his breath hitch as he realized exactly who it was. "Aladdin…" he whispered breathlessly and saw the hero turn to him. Everything in his mind evaporated. Aladdin was sitting there, posed as he had been so many times in the past few weeks. He stood spread eagle against the bed posts, his arms bound by thick silver chains. His naked body glistened in the candle light, a glowing honey brown color. He had the ball gag in his mouth and a not laying in front of him on the bed.

Mozenrath stepped forward, never taking his eyes off the street rat, almost as if he couldn't believe he was standing there. Aladdin looked back at him with that soft, waiting expression. It took the sorcerer a moment to look from him to the sheet of parchment and collect himself enough to make out the words.

_One night._

He read the words again, written in beautiful, fluid, and feminine strokes. Jasmine must have been the one to bind him like this. Allah knew there were enough secret passages in this palace for them to have slipped in without his noticing. He stood up, an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as he approached Aladdin.

_Well? This is what you wanted isn't it? _No…not exactly…_Oh please don't fool yourself Mozenrath! You've been imagining a night like this ever since this all began. And here he is, giving it too you on a silver platter!_Mozenrath was seized with a sudden compulsion. He reached forward and gripped Aladdin's chin and brought him around in a hard jerk.

"Is this what you want hero?" Mozenrath sneered, his eyes blazing like dark coals. "You want me to take you like you took me?" He felt a thrill as he saw just a shred of doubt in the hero's eyes. Maybe a little regret in his choice of gift. Mozenrath grinned in a near evil fashion. _Too late hero._ He grabbed a handful of rich, thick hair and jerked Aladdin's head back, laughing.

He tore Aladdin's gag off, baring his lips down on Aladdin's with a complete lack of gentleness. He heard a muffled whine escape through between their lips. It only served to encourage him. All his bundled anger, all his writhing need to control. He was going to show that damn hero exactly what it meant to enslave Mozenrath.

Aladdin yelped when he felt strong white teeth bit down on his lip enough to draw blood. His head was thrust back and he felt Mozenrath's soft tongue stroke over his lips, lapping up the blood. "Moze…" he whispered.

Mozenrath chuckled. "No slave…you gave yourself to me for this night, remember." He stroked Aladdin's hair in an almost loving way, he kissed him again, letting their lips graze against one another with caring rhythm. "Tonight, I'm the Master."


	14. Penatration II

Aladdin was just beginning to feel the creeping doubt as Mozenrath bit down on his lip, drawing blood only to lap it up again. He knew Mozenrath wouldn't kill him, who would save someone at great personal risk only to slaughter them? The back corner of his mind told him that Mozenrath was exactly that kind of person, but he had taken precautions. Genie had been kind enough to put a little mark on the back of Aladdin's head, hidden by his thick black hair. If Mozenrath suddenly got _too_ rough, all the hero had to do was think it and he would vanish from sight.

_But he deserves a chance._ Aladdin murmured as Mozenrath reached for the cords that bound him to the bedposts. _I'm going to let him have this, even for just one night. _He had become determined of that. He gasped as he was thrown to the floor, but didn't complain as the sorcerer bore down on him, tying his hands behind his back.

"What are you planning Mozenrath?" he made his voice low and sensual, the way Jasmine did when she wanted something. Mozenrath grinned, but didn't answer, only took Aladdin firmly by the hair and pulled him up. The sorcerer settled himself onto the bed and uncovered his own manhood, erect and hot with control.

"I think you know how to do this." Mozenrath's dark eyes were fiery with mischief, the kind only he could find exalting. "Take my cock in you mouth Aladdin." He pressed the demanding head of his shaft against Aladdin's mouth and did not wait for permission before spreading the soft lips and plunging in.

Aladdin quickly tilted his head back and took what he was given obediently. Mozenrath showed little in the way of mercy, wrenching Aladdin's head almost to the point of pain and forcing him down as far as he could go without chocking. Apparently without chocking was the mercy. Mozenrath bit his bottom lip and groaned. Aladdin took it wonderfully, licking up and down the thick, hard shaft and moving it against his cheeks. He did keep trying to pull back a little, but Mozenrath was determined that upstart street rat take more than he could bare. Payback for the past two months.

Aladdin gulped as he was forced down deeper, taking the thickness nearly to the testicals. Mozenrath grabbed a handful of hair on either side of his head and pumped him up and down, slower than before, but still making him take the sorcerer in deep. Aladdin was determined, and bent his head, rubbing his lips against the proud erection before sucking it back into his throat, wet little sounds only intensifying the sensation.

Unconsciously, Mozenrath reached down and smoothed a stray lock of hair from the hero's face, looking down into deep, understanding hazel eyes. He groaned at that sight, why did Aladdin have to be so handsome. He watched inch after inch subjected to the wonder friction if skin against skin and stroked Aladdin's hair gently, not really aware he was providing small comforts. Aladdin responded with a sweet little moan, sending vibrations along the base of Mozenrath's cock.

_That's it Moze._ Aladdin mused in his head. _Just once let me give you something. It's alright…_ He let out a low, deep humm that made Mozenrath clench in a pleasurable spasm. He watched as Mozenrath's hand gripped the bed sheet and the warm flood of male pleasure swept into his mouth.

Mozenrath looked down at Aladdin. "Swallow…." He commanded and Aladdin closed his eyes, drinking it down before gently sliding off Mozenrath, lingering over each little ridge with his soft tongue. The pop echoed in the chambers as the head came out, glistening with need. Mozenrath groaned, lifting Aladdin's chin and deciding what to do next. "I admit hero…you're very handsome when your down on your knees like that." He drew a long line across Aladdin's cheek. "Bend over…" he whispered and Aladdin obeyed.

"Nice…" Mozenrath murmured and wandered over to a small chest where Aladdin kept a great many toys. He removed a large, polished mahogany paddle with little holes in it to provide a better smack. He turned to admire Aladdin's ass for a moment, round and high. He chuckled in a low voice, relishing his control. He caught Aladdin looking around at him, wondering what could be next. "Impatient little thing aren't you?"

Aladdin felt his cheeks flush. He had promised himself to act with a certain amount of diffidence, but it was becoming hard not to show actual resistance. Mozenrath was a little on the scary side when he was like this, It was the first time he'd been privy to such a dominating force in this area. Sure Jasmine enjoyed a little leather and whip routine now and then, nothing wrong with that. But with Mozenrath there was some venomous feeling to back it up. The question was how far would he go for personal vengeance?

Aladdin yelped as the first hard smack was laid against his ass, sending little tingles along his spin. "Moze…" Aladdin gulped as another one landed, this time hard enough to make him jolt.

"Nu uh uh." Mozenrath shook his finger and grinned. "Master." He said and laughed as another spank sent Aladdin into a strangely high feeling.

Aladdin shivered as he realized how it felt to be on the receiving end of such punishment. It was an odd high, the combination of pain and nerve endings were causing little ripples of need through his body. He whimpered as another spank, than another were administered. Slowly, Aladdin began to smile.

Mozenrath brought the paddle down harder, leaving a bright red mark where it had landed. Then with slow, decided movements and pushed the rounded handle of the paddle against Aladdin's tight little sphincter.

Aladdin jerked up, making a noise of undeterminable origin. His fingers curved into claws as he gripped the floor. There was something sweet about this. Something fulfilling, but it wasn't something he could quite place. He felt the soft curve of Mozenrath's hand against his rump and slowly tried to push himself further onto the penetration.

"Now when are you going to learn." Mozenrath pulled the handle out and stroked his own erection to hardness again. "I say what happens and when." He grabbed Aladdin by the scruff of his neck and flipped him over onto the bed, prying his legs open and positioning himself. He bore down another ferocious kiss, rubbing Aladdin's hardness against his abdomen. With a sudden move Mozenrath thrust into Aladdin's opening, filling it entirely.

Suddenly he heard a small noise under him. Mozenrath paused in his vengeance, looking down at Aladdin's contorted face. His eyes were closed, beads of sweat dotting his forehead, his breathing was heavy and a little uneven. With his own body Mozenrath realized something was trickling wetness down his cock. Slowly he reached between the two, rubbing his fingers to Aladdin's rim.

There was a look of terror and shame on his face when he looked at the blood collected there.

_I tore him. Oh Gods I tore him! _His thoughts whirled as Aladdin's eyes opened, those beautiful, forgiving brown eyes fogged over in pain.

_I did what Destain did to me. I broke him inside. Oh…..oh GODS!_

He backed away from the hero, slowly sliding himself out and curling with his head tucked to his knees on the corner of the bed. "Oh Gods…" he whispered. He heard Aladdin muffle a whine as he sat up, trying to reach out to the suddenly distant sorcerer. "Don't touch me!" Mozenrath screamed and bolted from the room, holding his shoulders like a frightened child. _I tore his insides like Destain tore mine. I'm as bad as he was, as filthy and disgusting as he was…! _The thoughts repeating themselves in his head as he sought some corner of refuge.

It took Aladdin a few moments to collect himself and find a way to clean between his thighs. That had hurt more than he remembered. Suddenly many things became clear to him. One, Mozenrath hadn't really meant to hurt him, he had been too quick and unsteady, but not intentionally sadistic enough to rip him and enjoy it. Two, which he discovered as he slid a finger into his own tightness, the damage was minimal, only a little bit of a tear in the skin like a large paper cut. Already the blood was turning from bright red to pink as it stemmed. Aladdin stood shakily and balanced himself, groaning a little as he did so. He grabbed a robe and went off to discover Mozenrath's whereabouts.

He found the sorcerer, sitting in the far corner of a heated bathing pool, head lowered as soft sobs came from his form. He tried not to limp, but it proved more difficult than he thought. He saw Mozenrath look up and moan as he realized Aladdin was coming for him. "Go away damn you!" he yelled and stood to retreat again.

Aladdin put his foot down. "Mozenrath sit!" he snapped in a firm order. The potion seized hold, forcing obedience and Mozenrath sunk back into the water. "You will stay put." He ordered carefully and sat down on the edge of the tub, sliding his feet in. Mozenrath edged away, but couldn't go very far. Gently, confidently, Aladdin took off his robe and slide in closer, putting his arms around a shaking Mozenrath. "It's…it's alright. It didn't hurt that bad…" he lied.

"Lire." Mozenrath choked out. "You damn lire." Mozenrath didn't turn to face him. "I'm sorry." He whispered in a voice so soft Aladdin could barely make it out. "I didn't…I mean I wasn't trying to…" He jerked away as Aladdin drew him close, bringing the sorcerer back against his chest to feel the controlled heart beat inside.

"Go ahead." Aladdin encouraged. "Talk to me Mozenrath…I won't tell anyone what you say I swear it." He sat down on the little side stool of the tub and let Mozenrath rest comfortably in the crook of his arm. He waited patiently, stroking through the man's long black hair and letting the light touch of his breath caress his neck. The worst thing he could do right now would be to push for an answer. This was more than just guilt at being too quick. There was a wound here that went deeper than he knew.

It was nearly half and hour sitting like that before Mozenrath answered. "He took me." He said, a little stronger than Aladdin would have thought. "He…forced himself on me…"

Aladdin was taken aback. "Who…me?"

Mozenrath shook his head, then thought better of it. "Well yes…but your different." He tried to think straight, very hard to do when you've been crying. "Destain…my former master…he started to force me when I was very young…as a way of making me depend on him…a way to control me."

Aladdin closed his eyes, he started to ask exactly how young Mozenrath had been, but realized it didn't matter, _young_ obviously meant too young. He couldn't imagine what that was like, though he did have some similar experience. Suddenly Mozenrath turned to him with accusatory eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mozenrath asked in angry tones. "Why didn't you tell me you were…a virgin back there."

Aladdin took a deep breath. Mozenrath had shared something very personal with him just now, he deserved the same in return. "Because…" he stated. "I'm not."


	15. Prostitution

(I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, Harim is pimpin big time!)

Aladdin was just reaching the cusp of fifteen, far different from the hero he would become. He was gangly, bit handsome, his untamable black hair being a very attractive feature. That was part of the reason his friend Harim approached him about a job opportunity. It wasn't something unknown to the young Aladdin, especially with a pal like Harim around.

"It's alright you know. You make good money, and with the right sales pitch you don't have to deal with the scummier clientele." Harim was good looking in his own right, quite a bit darker than Aladdin, being that he had Ethiopian blood rather than Arabic. He was seventeen, with a few men and women who played the same game he did as his stock. He was by no means rich but with the way he worked, it looked as though he might be that way very soon. "I'll sponsor you, give you a couple of easy going guys for a while. If you want…I'll help you through the first time. It's easier with a friend."

Aladdin had been hesitant. Sure he was a street rat, the lowest of the low, considered on the same level as a jackal to most of the 'decent' citizens of Agrabah. But prostitution? Selling out his body for some faggots play thing. Like most young men, he had his pride, and his sexual insecurities. The desire to show he was indeed a **man** only intensified by the lack of a father figure. He had friends who, well it was their business what they did between the sheets, but not him, no he didn't do that. But still, Harim was an old friend.

"I'll think about it." Was the only promise he had made at the time. But as a few months past, and his situation went from bad to worse. It was one of the worst things that could happen in a desert kingdom, mass drought. Agrabah had been specifically located on the edge of a river bank, one of the few to cut through this side of the world. Then one day, it all just dried up. Farmers crops withered in the fields, people were becoming sick and ill kempt. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, bit it was bordering.

Underfed, thirsty, and with no money to steal, Aladdin was against approached by his friend.

Harim was the picture of heath. His well toned ebony body was well dressed in tailored suits lined in exotic pelts. He wore a wide brimmed hat he claimed to be the fashion in some Northern country. Not a single finger was without jewelry, and fewer had less than three. He even held in his hand a gold gilded cane, which though he didn't need it, completed the image of wealth.

The deal was the same, Aladdin would get one fourth of the profits from whatever he made in a night. He would live with the rest of the prostitutes who Harim kept working. Two meals a day, a warm bed, and enough water to bath in. At the time, nothing could have looked better. And because they were friends, Harim agreed to sweeten the deal.

He would break Aladdin in.

Aladdin, now returning to his older, wiser self, caught the look of pure shock on Mozenrath's face. He laughed outright. "I was lucky." He admitted. "Harim was very careful the first time, showing me how and what to do, showing me how to make a customer happy. But it never actually came to that. Before he could get me fully installed as one of his guys the drought ended and business flourished again. There were pockets to pick and plenty of them. So we parted ways, no hard feelings." He grimaced. "Well…maybe a few, I think Harim had something of a crush on me for a while there, but he was a business man and had to worry about other things besides one not so willing street brat."

"But then…" Mozenrath gestured to the bedroom. "Why did you…"

Aladdin sighed. "That was a long time ago, and I haven't been entered since then. It's kind of like a muscle that hasn't been exercised in too long, it gets sore and difficult to manage when you try again."

That made sense. After all Destain had been using him from age nine up until he was turned into a mamluck, so Mozenrath's last penetration had been _maybe_ three years ago. Mozenrath looked over at Aladdin, feeling as if he'd discovered an entirely different side of the hero. "Does Jasmine know?"

Aladdin nodded. "I told her the first night we were together. It bothered her for a good while, but she's not as naive as people think she is, nor as unaccepting. She knew I was doing what I thought I need to do in order to survive." Aladdin turned to Mozenrath, looking him straight in the eye with an unflinching gaze. "Mozenrath…what do you want?"

The question caught him completely off guard. "What?"

"Well…I know you say you want to conquer Agrabah, rule the world, enslave the populace, become the most powerful sorcerer in the…"

"I _am_ the most powerful sorcerer in the world." Mozenrath snapped, a little of his pride returning.

Aladdin grinned. "I know. But what do _you_ want? Just for yourself and nobody else? If you didn't have to prove anything to anyone?"

"What makes you think I have something to prove?"

Aladdin shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a feeling I get when I see you. How you have to be completely in control at all times or you feel insecure. You always put on this mask of invulnerability, showing the world only one face and facet of yourself." He moved in closer, placing a hand on either side of Mozenrath's face and pulling the taller man down to him. "Are you afraid of what someone might see under the facade? Are you afraid someone might know you?"

"I am not afraid." Mozenrath grit his teeth, damned if he was going to sit here and he told what he was. How was Aladdin hitting so close to the mark? He never would have figured the hero to be so perceptive. He started to rise but Aladdin, gently and firmly pulled him back down. By intent alone he slide Mozenrath's hands around his waist, encouraging the touch of another on his young, hard body.

"Then don't act afraid." Aladdin said. "Do unto others Moze…" he chided. "And right now, I want you to do unto me."


	16. Entrance

Mozenrath brought Aladdin close sliding his hand up Aladdin warm spine and massaging the pressure points on his neck. "Are you alright…?" he asked and received and answer at the press of Aladdin's lips to his own. He took his time, sliding his tongue slowly over the bottom, then the top, slipping it in with a gentle nudge and felt a rich thrill through his body as Aladdin returned the gesture. Their mouths entwined, Mozenrath closed his eyes and let his guard down just a little.

Aladdin did not press more than Mozenrath was willing. Right now, patience and calm would develop better reactions than rough passion. He pushed in closer as Mozenrath dipped low grazing the edge of his teeth against Aladdin's neck. Suddenly Aladdin gave a gasp of delight, and Mozenrath repeated his movement to see what had caused it. At the top of Aladdin's neck, right where the hair line began, was a little spot of pleasure, a knot of tension that sent waves of need through the heros body. Mozenrath turned his head and nibbled along the sides of it, enticing a long, pleading moan from the hero.

Somehow, that stimulated him more than the gasps of pain had. Mozenrath groaned and pulled their bodies through the water and onto the seat, lingering over the area for a moment to enjoy the shivers it caused. He drew a cautious finger down Aladdin's sides, scratching them just enough to bring new sensations into the equation.

But Aladdin was not one to stand idly by. He started at Mozenrath's neck and kissed his way down to the creamy nipple, flicking his tongue across the wrinkled tip. He drew it over his lips and smoothed it with his whole tongue, tracing little figure eights around and around.

"Ahhhhh." Mozenrath made a noise that only excited Aladdin more, He reached over with his right hand and pinched Mozenrath's other nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. After a few moments he began to switch, but Mozenrath pushed him back, pulling Aladdin onto his lap and on his knees. The hero's chest was at eye level, and he ravished it up and down with plush, full lips. Whereas Aladdin preferred to lick, Mozenrath nibbled, biting down with just a little force, then sucking Aladdin's dark buds into his lips for more intimate stimulation. The suction made Aladdin's ass shake and Mozenrath actually laughed.

_When he laughs, when he actually laughs, it's beautiful_. Aladdin realized. No crude inflection or haughty snort. Without the angry taunting or derivative chuckle, the sorcerers laugh was deep and vibrant, a sound of contentment and good humor. He moved his nimble fingers down Mozenrath's cheeks and watched as the sorcerer licked across the length of his fingers, imitating a sensual fellato. His slowly bit down on the knuckle, dragging his teeth across the skin up to the tip. He took each finger in turn, enjoying Aladdin's shudders.

Aladdin dipped his hand bellow the water, finding his way down the wizards taunt abdomen as he sought out a half rigid member. His fingers wrapped around Mozenrath's cock, tracing from tip to base, then pulling it up to stroke. Mozenrath closed his eyes and let a breath of contentment escape him. Aladdin took his time, switching his grip to rouse the cock to it's fullest potential. Within moments it did not disappoint, and Aladdin put his hands under Mozenrath's arms to help lift him onto the edge of the tub. He wanted a full look at something that sweet.

Mozenrath leaned back, wondering what Aladdin was thinking as he knelt down to stroke him. _Does he like it?_ Mozenrath's thoughts were obvious in his eyes and Aladdin smiled at him, kissing from his belly button, down his treasure trail, and licking around the tip. He watched the muscles in Mozenrath's thighs tense as he sucked the head in, tenderly lavishing affection with his tongue.

Aladdin felt Mozenrath's fingers entangle themselves in his hair, encouraging the down up motion, but not forcing it. He tilted his head and widened his eyes just a little, locking them with Mozenrath's. He moved his hands around from the tub's edge to under his lover, grasping Mozenrath's rear end and caressing it. Gingerly he sought out the entry, and probed it with an eager finger.

Mozenrath's breath hitched and he maneuvered so his ass was hanging off the edge, giving Aladdin better access to him. Aladdin put one of Mozenrath's knees on each shoulder, supporting his weight and bringing him closer. "Do you like this?" he asked quietly.

"Yes!" Mozenrath responded breathlessly as another finger slid into him. He made a wild noise of anguish and felt Aladdin move his mouth from cock to testicals, sucking one round organ into his mouth. He felt his pressure mounting inside, wanting to burst forth and fill Aladdin's mouth with male need. With years of practice, Mozenrath forced it down. Not yet, no he wanted to fill Aladdin with his seed.

Aladdin looked up in question as Mozenrath pushed him away, leading him by the shoulders to the marble on the floor. To his surprise Aladdin found himself flat on his back, legs splayed open and supported by Mozenrath's strong shoulder. "Moze…" he groaned out as the sorcerer took the hero's long member into his mouth, enjoying the ridges against his mouth. He pulled his lips along the base, having more practice than his partner, tilted his neck and took it in as deep as he could. Aladdin gasped and angled his hips, pumping up into that beautiful mouth. Mozenrath drank him down, determined to make up for what he had done. He had something he wanted very much to do to Aladdin. The question was weather or not he would enjoy it.

Aladdin didn't realize what was happening till Mozenrath had lifted his legs high, exposing his little pink star. "Mozenrath…? Moze what are you….augh!" He shrieked as Mozenrath tongue lapped along the tight little pucker that made his entry way. "Oh! OH Allah! Auuuurh!" Aladdin could not withhold himself. It was such a strange little vibration, Mozenrath's tongue tracing in circles around his ass, tenderly encouraging his passions

Mozenrath looked around at him, a little embarrassed to have done something so…so…_naughty_ on impulse. "Do you like it?" he asked and saw a frantic nod of Aladdin's head. Confident, Mozenrath dove down, rolling his tongue in little patterns as Aladdin crumbled against him. He pushed his tongue in just a little, then slid it out to warm the outer rim again. Aladdin's muscles spasm against the foreign thrill. It felt so amazing he moaned something on impulse.

The sorcerer jerked his head up in surprise. "What did you just say?" his expression was far from angry, in fact it was somewhat amused. Aladdin laughed, turning bright red himself and repeated his words in a lower, more sensual tone. Mozenrath chuckled. "That's what I thought you said." He teased and slipped a cautious finger against the little tunnel. He almost stopped when he saw Aladdin twitch uncomfortably, but realized the hero was adjusting himself to make it easier. He moved his finger in and out for a few moments, letting Aladdin become comfortable with the feeling of something inside him.

Aladdin whined and pushed himself down a little more, wanting Mozenrath to understand that it was okay. He could feel the spot where he'd been torn a little, but the pain had ebbed, and the steady pressure of Mozenrath's finger was making him forget anything else. He gulped as another finger slid in, expanding him a bit more as Mozenrath pulled his fingers apart and slipped them back together. Aladdin winced, it hurt a little since it had been so long, but he weathered it.

Mozenrath noticed the wince but continued stretching him, bending down his neck to kiss down his stomach and around his shaft. He was losing himself in this, in the smooth contours of Aladdin's body, writhing in pleasure rather than the pain he'd intended. He kissed the tip of Aladdin's hardness and licked along it, his smooth lips sending tendrils of passion along the street rat.

As a third finger pushed it's way in, he took Aladdin deep into his throat, bobbing his head up and down as the curls bounced rhythmically. He pulled his digits in and out of Aladdin's tightness, expanding them just a little and closing again to prepare him. He saw Aladdin reach down to rub his hand over Mozenrath's cheek, clearing his face of hair so he could watch. "That's it Aladdin." Mozenrath slipped his mouth off, to speak. "Do you like to see me do this?" he asked and Aladdin whimpered a yes. "Watch me." He asked and Aladdin rested himself on his elbows to get a better view.

Aladdin whimpered internally as he watched. _Oh Allah this feels so wonderful! _His body was revealing it's desire at being toyed with in such a way. He was feeling the burning heat rise in his stomach, his thighs clenching at the prospect of being filled completely. He was a little scared as well, Mozenrath's member was admirably large. Harim had the legendary size that came with his race, but that was so long ago.

Mozenrath slowly wound his mouth around the tip, slipping it over his lips and licking the ridges up and down. He bent and slid himself down, inch by inch, onto the swollen need. Damn but this was turning him on so badly, his body was warm with excitement, his erogenous zones waiting, wanting something. But to combat all this, he was a little unsure. His earlier mistake made him hesitant, but in his true style, he was not going to show it. His body was used to being _taken_, possessed and thrust into. Now…the tables had turned and he was going to be in possession, he was going to delve into Aladdin's body and find that little key of bliss.

He was afraid.

And he wanted it.

Aladdin was a little nervous when he felt Mozenrath's weight bare down on him, he moved his hands along the sorcerers side, tickling against his flesh. He drew his legs open as felt Mozenrath settle himself at the opening, pressing his head against the sphincter. He propped himself up on his hands to stare down at Aladdin, waiting patiently, as if for permission. He whined as Aladdin's fingers closed around his rear cheeks, pulling him closer.

"Moze…please…" he begged. "Please I want it."

Mozenrath closed him eyes and took Aladdin's hips in his hands. With a fluid thrust he pushed himself inside, filling Aladdin's tight little tunnel to capacity. He felt the hard press of Aladdin's chest against his own, the hero's body curved towards him in acceptance as he began to pump in and out. He looked down just to be sure and saw Aladdin biting his arm, not in pain, but to keep from screaming in delight. A flash of evil came over his face and he pinned Aladdin's arms to his side, attacking the younger man with his tongue.

Aladdin bellowed his pleasure and arched fiercely into the sensation. "Yes…augh! Yes!" Mozenrath's thrusts were becoming more and more decisive, his hard cock throbbing inside Aladdin's tight little entry. He would back up till he slide out, angle, then plunge into bliss, finding a new area to stretch for his own needs.

"That's it Aladdin…ahhhhhhh." Mozenrath pulled his knees under him for better support and settled Aladdin's hips into his lap. He was slower this time, pushing himself inch by inch inside, spreading the tunnel more and more. His rhythm began to present it's self, he would slide in and out slowly, torturing the friction by allowing it a little at a time, then with sudden desperation pound into the hero, the fast pace stimulating the sensitive nerves inside.

_Gods he's so wonderful inside. I didn't know it would be so warm and full. _No wonder his own body had been so receptive of Aladdin's penetration, this was pure bliss! Mozenrath pushed himself in deeper and deeper, the soft smack of his testicals against Aladdin's body completing the sensation.

His own body in the thrall of passion, Aladdin felt himself being lifted off the pool side. He was surprised to find himself in Mozenrath's arms, being brought to the pile of pillows next to the balcony. "I didn't know you were this strong." He commented and Mozenrath laughed as he lay the hero down.

"There are a great many things you don't know about me street rat." There was a change to those words, an almost fond accent to the way he said them. Mozenrath pushed him down and entered him again, this time with more force and demanding. Aladdin whimpered and wrapped his arms tightly around Mozenrath, abandoning his will to the resistance. "Maybe I'll teach you…"

They were so tightly entwined that air would suffocate between them. The hard rubbing of male body against male body, curves so strange and unlike those of a woman, but with right partner, accepting, gracious, and wanting. Mozenrath entered him with more fever in every thrust and pulse, Aladdin screaming beautifully under his body. _**Gods!** _He wanted to find every little nook and cranny of this hero and fill it, possess it. He wanted to drive Aladdin wild with desire as the hero had done him.

And Aladdin let him, he wiggled himself up against Mozenrath's phallus, moaning as it went deeper. It had been a very long time since his body had felt this sort of touch, and he ached inside. But it was worth the little pain to open his eyes and see Mozenrath's face sweating, brow furrowed in pleasure. He gasped as it stretched his desire even more and gripped hard around Mozenrath's back, raking his nails down his sides. He bowed his head into Mozenrath chest to cover his desperate groaning.

The sorcerer looked down and lifted Aladdin's chin, lapping at his neck and whispering in his native tongue. He knew Aladdin couldn't understand the words, but the inflection was clear. He reached between them and took Aladdin's manhood in his hands, stroking it firmly. Aladdin's mouth opened wide in breathless scream as his arousal was tortured into need. "That's it Aladdin…come for me." He could feel his own member brimming with orgasm, but he would bring Aladdin with him.

Suddenly Aladdin curved into him, winding his fingers into the blankets as he exploded, the essence of his male body flooding out and into Mozenrath's hand. He called out the sorcerers name as he came, his soul escaping his body if only for a few instant. With a sudden jerk his was brought back, Mozenrath keeping him in pleasure. He felt the last few shudders within his body as his lover came inside him.

Mozenrath spent himself, a final groan of passion as he slipped down besides his lovers body, curling in close. "Aladdin…" he whispered, as if afraid to speak. "Oh Aladdin…" he felt a strong, warm kiss pressed to his lips and opened his mouth to accept it, draw it in and taste it. He heard a fond chuckle and opened his dark onyx eyes to soft brown ones.

"Call me Al."


End file.
